


Sterek RPs: The X-Files

by seekeronthepath



Series: Sterek RPs [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (hypothetically), BAMF Stiles, College Student Stiles, Creeper Peter, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fuckbuddies, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Stiles Stilinski, Interrupted Sex, Kink Negotiation, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omegle Roleplay, Pack Hierarchy, Post-3A, Relationship Negotiation, Sexting, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Texting, Werewolf Biology, post-s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So that I can keep the main fic in this series teen rated, anything mature or explicit is getting dumped here. Mostly that means that there is a degree of smut involved, but I rarely write smut just for smut. So! Some more omegle RPs that I enjoyed and decided to share - for which much credit is due to my anonymous collaborators, new tags are added with every chapter.</p><p>Ch 1: Established relationship, no underage, first time (hypothetical), werewolf anatomy, (little bit of) sexting<br/>Ch 2: Post-S2, genderfluid Stiles, gender identity questions, Stiles is badass, pack hierarchy, creeper Peter, mutual pining, first time<br/>Ch 3: post-3a, established relationship, college Stiles, fuckbuddies, fuckbuddies to lovers, kink negotiation, relationship negotiation, long-distance relationship<br/>Ch 4: Established relationship, interrupted sex, the Sheriff finds out, humor, fluff, sexting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plan, Not According To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' eighteenth birthday is coming up. He and Derek make some plans.
> 
> Established relationship, no underage, first time (hypothetical), werewolf anatomy, (little bit of) sexting

So...my eighteenth is coming up

 

**It is**

 

And considering that by this point we're secure enough in our relationship that we're /both/ only waiting till it's legal...

I figured we could make some plans

 

**I'm listening**

 

Well, I've been thinking I could stay over at your place for a night or two

And we could take some time to explore some things

Nudity, for example

I'm really looking forward to being naked with you

 

_[delay]_

**Don't get the wrong impression from what I'm about to say.**

**Because I'm looking forward to this too.**

 

but...?

 

**But...I don't think it's a good idea to make a big deal of this.**

 

...because of my dad?

 

**What? No. Nothing like that, Stiles.**

 

then why?

 

**I don't want you to make a lot of plans and then feel pressured to go through with them. You've been waiting a long time for this, so I'm sure you have a lot of expectations but...**

 

but the more I build it up the more it'll suck when I realize I'm actually shit at sex

 

**That isn't what I'm saying.**

 

then what? clearly I'm missing something

 

**I just don't want anything going wrong. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything, and I don't want your first time to be a disappointment.**

 

Fuck

You're probably right

 

**Having had my share of bad sex, I do have some perspective.**

 

I still plan to explore mutual nakedness with you on my eighteenth, though

I feel like that's a modest enough aspiration

 

**We can have all the aspirations and plans you want. Just...keep in mind things don't always go according to plan.**

 

Derek. I'm /me/. 'Not According to Plan' is practically the title of my autobiography

 

**You're not wrong**

 

So, uh...

Can we make some hypothetical, aspirational plans for an unspecified future date?

 

**Yes. Of course we can, Stiles.**

 

Because so far we've mostly not talked in too much detail about sex because I'm generally way too horny to deal

But there is light at the end of the tunnel! Also, we're not actually in the same room, so it doesn't count if I have to jerk off at some point

 

**Only if I don't know about it.**

**Are you actually going to start talking sex sometime soon?**

 

Are you genuinely surprised that I'm stalling?

Um, okay...what do you like?

Because I have a lot of fantasies and no practical experience to work with, here

 

**The list of things I like is pretty short. I'm not nearly as wild as you seem to think I am.**

 

That was either a dreadful pun or a missed opportunity

Also - good! Communication!

This is a thing I should know

 

**Shut up. I am great at communication.**

**It's not my fault you don't speak 'growling'.**

 

you're hilarious

 

**I am.**

 

Seriously, though - topping? bottoming? things?

 

**I've topped and bottomed. I didn't like bottoming. But that might have been more because of the circumstances than any real preference.**

 

cool

because, much as I have repeatedly and eagerly imagined you fucking me, I'm still kind of curious about the other way round

 

**It's your first, Stiles. And I trust you completely, so I don't have any issue with it either way.**

 

...can we make an agreement that, whatever we end up doing, my 'first' is our first night together, not my first orgasm with another person?

Because I have come so close to coming when we've been making out before, it's highly likely it will be both swift and anti-climactic

also, I find the over-emphasis on penetration kind of weird, and I really, really, really want to suck you

like, a lot

I mean, I want to do things to and with your dick in general, but sucking is definitely high on the list

 

**Your first can be whatever you want it to be.**

**And stop talking about my dick and sucking or I'm going to be the one palming off like a teenager.**

 

that would be awesome

seriously, it's totally not breaking the rules if we're just texting

 

**I'm pretty sure it is.**

 

noooo

it so isn't

come on, I just want to ask you questions about what sucking your dick would be like

is it big? you wear tight pants and it looks big

I bet it would feel big in my mouth

I don't really know what I'm doing so I won't be able to fit it all

which is kind of annoying

I mean, I'll do my best

but my hands will have to do for the rest

 

**Stiles...Christ, you really need to stop talking about this. My pants are getting a lot tighter.**

 

nope, not stopping

I have questions, seriously

like, what will it taste like?

I've always heard precome tastes salty, but that it's different person to person, too

and does the shaft taste different than the head?

I bet it would

I really want to find out now

 

**Google it. Or wait a few days and find out.**

 

mm, hypotheticals and rhetorical questions are more fun

 

**Let's talk about werewolf biology for a minute.**

 

ooh, lets

don't tell me the internet's actually right about something for a change

 

**That depends on what the internet has been telling you**

 

things which I initially dismissed after Scotty didn't come panicking to me about them, but am now reconsidering as a potential born wolf thing

which would be kind of cool

 

**The things or the difference between bitten wolves and born wolves?**

 

both

I find most werewolf things pretty awesome

 

**I still find it hard to believe you're a real person.**

 

right back atcha, babe

 

**To answer your question; yes. Werewolves have some weird 'things' going on down there.**

 

so...knotting? is knotting the thing you're talking around?

because that's one of the most pervasive internet things

 

**Yes.**

 

huh

 

**It won't come into play.**

 

you should be grateful to the internet, Derek, I used up all my shock on this ages ago

Oh good

it always seemed impractical when it was something out of your control

like, that's such an evolutionary disadvantage

at least among human-types

 

**It's controllable. Obviously not 100% of the time but I've managed a near perfect track record.**

**That wasn't really what I was trying to bring up, you know.**

 

okay, different werewolf biology thing

 

**So...Werewolves have almost no refractory period. If I'm still hard it doesn't mean you've done a bad job.**

 

_[delay]_

that's freaking amazing

oh my god, we're going to have /so much fun/

 

**Yeah. We are.**

 

is there a limit on that? like, is it physically impossible to wear you out, or do you just have to try really, really hard?

 

**The second one. It just takes a lot.**

 

someday we're going to try that

once I've had some practice and know what I'm doing

we are definitely going to try that

 

**Alright. We'll put that down as part of the long term plan.**

 

man, this is going to be so awesome

also, quick question about knotting - the internet gives it all sorts of weird-ass significance, but it's just a physiological thing, right?

considering you mentioned your "near" perfect record, I assumed

 

**It's obviously a very...intimate thing to do. But the idea it "connects" wolves in anything more than a literal way isn't true.**

 

cool

do you like it?

I mean, I assume it feels good, because biological rewards for good behaviour

but, like, not everyone actually likes everything that feels physically good, so, y'know

 

_[delay]_

**The first time it happened it was sort of by mistake? I was a lot younger.**

**Kate wasn't into it. It's not a fond memory.**

 

_[delay]_

I imagine not.

 

**Obviously it's different now. With you. But it's not something I'm /really/ into.**

 

ok

well, to be honest, even though I know I like stuff up my ass, I find the idea of taking a knot kind of intimidating, so I guess we'll work up to it if we ever do it

but, uh, speaking of...her. triggers? or just things I shouldn't do?

because I do not /ever/ want to remind you of her if I can avoid it

 

**No. Nothing we haven't already talked about. Not that I know of, anyway.**

**I really don't think you have to worry about that, Stiles.**

 

I worry about all sorts of things

but thanks

 

**I know. But you have never reminded me of her before, and I don't think you /would/ do anything in bed that would remind me of her.**

 

so...that's a yes to me sucking, a yes to you fucking, a heck yeah to werewolf refractory periods, a potential duture yes on me fucking, and a potential future yes on you knotting

 

 **We have a pretty good list so far**.

 

yeah. it's going to be awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to my anonymous co-author for their excellent and thoughtful Derek.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Rocking a Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles isn't really sure, but they think they could rock a dress. Derek has some pretty good advice. He also thinks they're pretty, which Stiles wasn't expecting
> 
> Post-S2, genderfluid Stiles, gender identity questions, Stiles is badass, pack hierarchy, creeper Peter, mutual pining, first time

Do you think I would look good in a dress? SS

I think I could rock a dress. SS

 

I don't know if I'm the best person to ask - DH

I'm guessing it depends a lot on the dress - DH

 

Well, it's not like I could wear some dresses. Especially since I lack some things. SS

 

Empire line would not work - DH

 

I honestly am not surprised you know what an Empire line is. SS

 

I grew up with three sisters, and I spent six years living with Laura - DH

 

I take it they didn't let you get out of shopping? SS

 

I don't like fashion, I don't know anything about fashion, but they required my opinions anyway - DH

Usually it went something like: 'What do you think of this one?' 'It looks good' 'I think that one was a better colour, though' 'yeah?' 'Yeah, I like that one better' 'Sounds good' - DH

 

I can totally see you. SS

 

I took Erica shopping, when she was just turned. It was a very similar experience - DH

Except she kept being surprised when I said she looked good in things - DH

 

Well, Erica looks good in practically everything. SS

Now, though, she has the confidence to go with it as well. SS

 

You should tell her so. It would mean a lot, coming from you, that you think she looked good before she turned. - DH

 

Coming from me? SS

Really? SS

 

She had a crush on you - DH

 

Yeaah.... SS

I kinda found out about that. SS

Like, way too late. SS

And it sucks. SS

 

Yeah - DH

She's happy now, though - DH

And you were never mean about it, so I think you can be forgiven - DH

 

Oh, I know. SS

She and Boyd are so sweet they could give you cavities. SS 

I didn't want to be mean or anything! SS

I swear, I didn't know. SS

 

No, I know. I just meant that you were always genuinely nice to her, even though you were never interested or knew she was interested. - DH

As compared to, say, Lydia treating you like shit - DH

 

Lydia ignored me altogether. SS

Well, before she stopped playing dumb. SS

 

Yeah - she /ignored/ you. Erica used to rant about it all the time, about how she refused to acknowledge your existence - DH

 

I guess that's my type. SS

Awesome, badass unreachable people. SS

 

Sorry. - DH

 

You don't have to be sorry. SS

I'm the idiot falling in love. SS

 

You're not an idiot, and unrequited sucks, so I'm sorry. - DH

 

Meh, I'm fine. SS

Y'know, maybe I should ask Erica to come with me. SS

 

To look at dresses? - DH

 

Yeah. SS

 

She'd probably like that. - DH

 

Well, if I tell Lydia, she would most probably transform me in her own doll. SS

 

She'd do an excellent job at making you look fantastic in whatever way she had in mind - DH

But I don't think she'd pay much attention to what /you/ were imagining, or let you explore - DH

 

Well, I'm not imagining anything, so there's that. SS

 

Nothing specific, but there's /something/ you're looking for - DH

 

I have, like, zero experience to dresses and stuff. SS

 

A feeling, maybe - DH

 

Actually, I have zero experience with women's clothing. SS

 

I figured. - DH

Here's a tip: sizing is almost meaningless in its variability, and far too many things are designed to have extra layers - DH

 

Noted. SS

 

Laura used to bitch all the time that she couldn't get a shirt thick enough to be worn without a singlet underneath - DH

And she had a long rant about the Great Pocket Conspiracy - DH

 

Oh, yeah. SS

I remember when I complimented Allison's dress and she grinned and kept saying "Yes, yes, and it has pockets!" SS

 

Functional pockets: the holy grail of women's clothing - DH

Laura decided that it was intended to force women to spend money on purses - DH

 

Hasn't she told you about the jeans too? SS

 

The fake pockets? Or the ones that pretend they're functional but are too small to fit anything? - DH

 

Both. SS

I was dragged once with Allison and Lydia for shopping. SS

I was just /baffled/ how useless the pockets to /anything/ were. SS

Dresses, skirts, pants. SS

 

Definitely. - DH

You might want to think about getting a bag to go with the dress, if you're planning to wear it to go places. - DH

 

But do you know about leggings? SS

Man, those are comfortable. SS

 

It makes sense - DH

Don't they fit weirdly for you in the crotch, though? - DH

 

Not really. SS

I mean, if you learn how to wear them, they're pretty comfortable. SS

 

Yeah? - DH

 

Yeah. SS

 

Uh...if you don't mind me asking, why are you looking into this stuff? - DH

 

Dunno. SS

Curiosity? SS

 

You just always seemed pretty comfortable in t-shirt and jeans, so I wondered - DH

 

I am. SS

And believe me, nothing is more comfortable than a warm hoodie. SS

Just...I don't know. SS

 

I know you made friends with the drag queens at Jungle - DH

 

They're really great company. SS

Though I gotta make them stop calling me Bambi. SS

 

I'm not surprised - your eyes are pretty striking. - DH

Is it better or worse than Little Red? - DH

 

God, don't even remind me. SS

 

You are excessively attached to that hoodie - DH

 

D: SS

It's comfortable! SS

 

It looks it, and it looks good on you - DH

You just can't expect not to get shit about wearing a red hood while hanging out with a bunch of wolves - DH

 

Yeah... SS

I mean, it was to be expected, but it really gives me the creeps when Peter calls me that. SS

 

Does it really bother you? Because I could try to talk to him about it. - DH

 

I don't like when he leers at me. SS

Like I'm some piece of meat. SS

 

If it helps at all, I'm fairly sure he does it to get that reaction from you, not sincerely - DH

 

Can I use my wolfsbane bat on him next time he does that? SS

 

You should use the mace instead - DH

 

I didn't lace the mace yet with wolfsbane, though... SS

The bat, though... SS

 

Trust me, mace works on werewolves - DH

Not for as long, but it stings like a bitch - DH

 

Hm. Good to know for the future. SS

 

It'll be like spraying a cat with water to stop it doing something - DH

Negative conditioning - DH

 

Oooh, you just gave me an idea. SS

 

That is possibly the scariest thing you've ever said to me - DH

 

I wouldn't use 'scary' and 'me' in a sentence, but thanks. SS

 

You're legitimately frightening when you're pissed - DH

 

I am? SS

Huh. SS

 

You get all cold and hard and determined when you're defending people you care about - DH

In most circumstances, you're flaily and sarcastic in a fight, but if someone pisses you off too much, it's like you flip a switch and go all badass - DH

 

You have no idea how good you make me feel saying that. SS

I mean, seriously, if I can scare a werewolf, and an alpha above all, then I really might be more badass than I thought. SS

 

You're never even aiming it at me - DH

 

Well, you never did something to anger me. SS

 

I've pissed you off plenty of times - DH

 

There's a difference between pissed off and angry. SS

 

Yeah - threatening /you/ pisses you off; threatening your /family/ makes you angry - DH

 

Exactly. SS And sorry to tell you, but your threats don't really have any effect on me anymore. SS

 

They never actually did - DH

 

They did, before. SS Back when I didn't know you. SS

 

'My house, my rules'. Ring a bell? - DH

 

I was terrified. SS

 

Oh, I could tell, but you didn't care that you were terrified. - DH

You were ridiculously stubborn, and recklessly brave in a way I've never really understood - DH

 

What, like I'm not like that now? SS

 

You're still like that, but it's less obvious now you're not getting threatened with maiming on a regular basis - DH

You aren't scared in the same way, so I don't see you working through it all the time - DH

 

Honestly? I've reached that point where almost nothing scares or surprises me. SS

 

Yeah - DH

 

I mean, if you would come today and tell me vampires were real and a nest is in town, I would just start to look for garlic. SS

 

/Supernatural/ things don't scare or surprise you - DH

There are other things - DH

 

Like what? SS

 

Your dad's health, for one. If he ended up in hospital, you'd be terrified. - DH

 

Okay, well, I would be afraid if any of my dear ones end up in the hospital. SS

Who wouldn't? SS

 

I'm lucky so many of mine are wolves - DH

 

I still worry even if they're wolves. SS

 

Although I guess it balances out with the danger we all get into - DH

It's you that scares me most - DH

 

I scare you or what could happen to me? SS

 

What could happen to you - DH

 

Well, I /am/ rather squishy. SS

 

That, and you refuse to let us protect you - DH

 

I can take care of myself. SS

And I've proven it to you. SS

 

So can your dad. Does it make you worry about him any less when he goes to work? - DH

 

Dad is different. SS

He has a dangerous job. SS

 

The only reason it's any different from what you do with the pack is that he gets paid for it - DH

 

Plus, ever since I started training with Deaton, I've started getting really good and inventive at protecting myself from werewolves. SS

And other supernatural creatures, too. SS

 

I know. - DH

I'm glad you're there, in a fight, to help us. - DH

You do far more than your fair share - DH

 

I have a question. SS

What does mistletoe do to werewolves? SS

 

But someday something's going to get a lucky blow in and we'll lose you because you just can't heal fast enough - DH

 

Well, if it'll be a life and death situation, you are allowed to bite me. SS

But only then. SS

I rather be human for as long as I can. SS

Just because there are so many perks of being human. SS

 

...thank you - DH

You're...exactly who you're meant to be, as you are - you don't need to be a wolf. But if I had to let you die I don't think I could take it. - DH

 

Well, don't worry. SS

You won't lose me. I'm stubborn like that. SS

 

And mistletoe is a facilitator - on its own, it doesn't do much, but it makes whatever it's mixed with work on werewolves. And weapons made of mistletoe leave damage that heals at a human rate - it won't poison us, like wolfsbane, but it still does plenty of damage. - DH

 

Great. SS

 

For the record, I'd much rather you use a mistletoe bat than a wolfsbane treated one when we're training. - DH

Well, not a bat - DH

It doesn't grow that thick - DH

 

When we're training, I'm using a normal bat. SS

 

But you could treat one, or coat it, somehow. - DH

 

Well, an aluminium one because you lot keep breaking them!! SS

 

I feel like we should find somewhere for you to learn staff-fighting - DH

 

Oooh, I would love that. SS

But I'll most probably end up hitting myself over the head with it. SS

 

Considering how comfortable you are with a lacrosse stick - DH

Stick iron caps on the ends and you can get fae things too - DH

 

The bat's core is iron. SS

 

Hmm. It works better if it's bare, but if you're happy as it is... - DH

 

Also, I got a gun too. SS

Dad finally gave me one. Even if I still gotta annoy Chris for some bullets. SS

 

Good. Get him to teach you how to modify them, so you can add your own mixtures to normal bullets when you want. - DH

 

I'll try. SS

 

Allison could probably teach you, if you asked, but Chris would be better - DH

 

_[delay]_

I kinda did something new and I really want to meet Peter just to try it on him. SS

To see if it works. SS

 

What's it supposed to do? - DH

 

I don't know yet. SS

That's why I wanna try it on Peter. SS

 

What /kind/ of damage is it supposed to do, then? Poisons, burns, bleeding... - DH

 

Blind for a short period of time. SS

 

And if something goes wrong? - DH

 

I would probably have a very angry Peter. SS

But it won't do any permanent damage. SS

Maybe confuse a werewolf's smell too. SS

 

That's fine, then. Go ahead. - DH

Although I'd appreciate it if you'd wait for him to provoke you - DH

Unsolicited maiming is a bit unfair - DH

 

Peter provokes me every time he sees me. SS

I don't know if that's a way to punish me for saying no when he offered me the bite, or if he just hates me that much. SS

 

When did he offer you the bite? - DH

 

After he scratched Lydia and dragged me away from the dance. SS

Wait, you didn't know that? SS

 

You never mentioned it, and he never did either - DH

A lot was going on, I didn't exactly have time for 'Last week on the Beacon Hills Horror Show' - DH

 

True. SS

Just thought he told you. SS

Course I said no. Last thing I wanted was to be controlled by him. SS

 

It's strange that he gave you a choice. - DH

 

Really? SS

 

I mean, he should have, of course, turning someone without consent is practically worse than rape, it's changing /who someone is/ without permission, but he didn't exactly ask Scott. Or Lydia. - DH

You don't have to talk about it if you don't want, but...would you mind telling me what happened in more detail? - DH

 

Well, he took me to get to Scott, obviously. SS

And look for you, as well. SS

I had to do it, because he promised he won't kill Lydia if I do it. SS

After that, he offered the bite. SS

Took my arm and said that one bite and I'll be 'all powerful' and no longer weak and stuff. SS

I said no. SS

 

Your arm? - DH

 

Yeah. SS

 

That's...he didn't offer to bite your wrist, did he? - DH

 

 He was going to bite my arm. SS

I don't know for sure if my wrist. His mouth was rather close to my skin so I wasn't really focusing on that. SS

 

Fuck. - DH

Well, now I know why he didn't tell me. - DH

 

Now you're worrying me. SS

What? SS

 

The wrist...it's like the neck, it's very vulnerable. So letting someone bite you there, it's an expression of trust. - DH

It's acquired certain...connotations, among wolves. - DH

To put it bluntly, he was propositioning you. - DH

 

Wait, he was what? SS

He was asking me to wolf-marry him or something? SS

 

Something like that. It's not binding, but... - DH

 

Oh, great. SS

That's just...perfect. SS

 

He's never mentioned it, so I assume he either regrets it or knows that I would kick his ass for it. - DH

Or both - DH

 

Probably the first. SS

Wait, you'll kick his ass for it? SS

 

If he'd mentioned it, or alluded to it, or propositioned you again, yes. - DH

You've made it very clear you don't want his attentions and they make you uncomfortable - DH

 

Oh, don't worry. SS

If what I made will work, I bet he will very quickly stop. SS

 

And the only reason I won't kick his ass for it having happened is that we had to give him a clean slate when he got resurrected if we were going to interact with him at all. - DH

Good. - DH

\-----

_Later_

Oh, my God, it worked! SS

I am brilliant! SS

 

Temporary blindness? - DH

Also, what did he do to provoke you this time? - DH

 

I made a pepper spray that worked on werewolves! SS

He caught me alone and invaded my space. SS

 

Technically, pepper spray does work on werewolves. Better than a knife, anyway - DH

He is such an asshole - DH

 

Yeah, but it works for, like, a few seconds. SS

This one is laced with mistletoe. SS

I am so going to use this on Jackson next time he's an asshole. SS

 

Oh god. - DH

There is going to be so much snarling - DH

I mean, I approve of you having a way to assert your place in the pack, but the adjustment period is not going to be fun - DH

 

I'll just spray him again. SS

In no time, Jackson will stop being an asshole, at least to me. >:D SS

 

You're obedience training him - DH

Jesus Christ - DH

 

Oh, yes.SS

And I will /enjoy/ it. SS

 

You just live to make my life difficult, don't you? - DH

 

D: SS

Why do you say that? SS

I should really make a bottle for Lydia too... SS

She'll love having that power. SS

 

Please don't. Or make a spare, but give it to her for emergencies only. - DH

 

Why not? SS

 

Power plays - DH

You're asserting power you already have, which I'm fine with. - DH

 

Wait, power that I already have? SS

 

Lydia will assert the social power she's accustomed to in a pack context, and it will mess with everyone's internal hierarchies - DH

 

What do you mean by that? SS

Power that I already have? SS

 

You're very high ranked in the pack - DH

 

No I'm not. SS

 

Everyone except Scott and I defers to you, and we both listen to your advice a lot of the time - DH

 

Dude, I'm telling you, I really am not 'high ranked'. SS

 

What makes you think you aren't? - DH

 

I'm human? SS

And I am part of the pack just because Scott is? SS

 

Your humanity has nothing to do with it - DH

And you /weren't/ part of the pack because /Scott/ refused to be, and you followed him - DH

But the two of you were functionally a splinter pack for a long time, and during that time, you both asserted your ability to make judgements on my level - DH

You were affiliated with the pack, but you treated me like an equal - DH

 

Then how come I became so 'high ranked' as you called it? SS

 

When you reintegrated, I kept treating you that way, because I'd learnt to respect you - DH

Pack hierarchies are both bottom-up and top-down. Because I respect your rank, the others have to as well - DH

Or they should - DH

 

So you respect me. SS

 

Are you actually surprised? - DH

Of course I do - DH

 

A bit? SS

I always thought you find me annoying and maybe amusing. SS

 

There are times I find you extremely annoying. - DH

That doesn't mean I don't respect your skills, knowledge, strategic ability, loyalty, and stubbornness. - DH

 

Thanks. SS

I respect you too. SS

Doesn't mean I'll stop questioning your actions or arguing with you. SS

 

The fact that you're willing to do so and I'm willing to accept it is part of what makes you so high-ranked, by the way - DH

You're able to tell me I'm a dumbass without fucking up the pack structure - DH

 

Good to know. SS

 

But please call me out in private if it's possible - DH

 

I'll try. :D SS

 

Thanks - DH

Anyway, with the pepper spray - it doesn't matter if you make anyone else submit to you, because they're supposed to anyway - DH

But Jackson and Allison are the only ones who submit to Lydia - DH

 

So I have a free pass to use it on Peter whenever I feel like it? SS

With good reasons, of course. SS

And Lydia submits to you, then? SS

 

Treat it like claws - it's yours to use when you judge it to be appropriate, but violence shouldn't be the main way you win every argument - DH

She doesn't like it, but she does - DH

Usually, she figures out what I'll want her to do and treats it as her own idea - DH

 And I avoid pushing her around because she's used to being high-ranking - DH

 

So it's like you're the first alpha, and we're....the secondary ones? SS

I mean, Lydia and me? SS

Who submits to me then? SS

 

Not exactly. There's me, then Scott and you, then Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. Then Lydia, Jackson, and Allison. Peter floats, but we all ostracise him, so he's at the bottom in many ways. - DH

Everyone submits to me, but there are smaller hierarchies as well. Isaac submits to Scott, but Boyd and Erica work around him. They focus on you sometimes, or they'll come directly to me. Lydia ranks lower than those four, but she submits directly to me, rather than any of them. Jackson submits to Lydia, then me. Allison avoids asserting power, and relies on Lydia to smooth her interactions with the pack. - DH

Scott thinks he represents Allison, but his relationship with her has been a dividing factor, not a uniting one. Your respect for Lydia has a lot to do with her ability to side-step the betas. - DH

 

Hm. SS

Makes sense. SS

It's a bit complicated, but makes sense. SS

 

Most of the pack don't think about it, I think - DH

Allison probably does, and Peter, because they're both marginal. Lydia does, because she's very precise about politics. But not the others. - DH

 

They just wing it, right? SS

Whatever works for them. SS

Well, it's more natural for them, since they're werewolves, right? SS

 

That helps. Not that I'd know - I've never been human. - DH

 

I'll ask Scott. SS

Or Boyd, he knows better with these things. SS

 

Back when it was just four of us, he was my second. - DH

 

I can see why. SS

 

It made for very quiet meetings - DH

 

But he was good, wasn't he? SS

 

He's very reliable. And he's good at looking after people. - DH

I think Isaac found him very reassuring - DH

 

He is. SS

And Isaac thinks you're rather reassuring too. SS

 

I don't know why. There were a lot of situations with him and me where I was being very intimidating - DH

 

Maybe because you saved him? SS

And protected him. Many times. SS

 

Mm. - DH

I don't think I deserve it, but I'm not about to argue with him. DH

 

You deserve it. SS

Shush. SS

 

I've been very lucky, the last few years - DH

 

You're great, Derek. SS

You're the only one who still denies that. SS

 

So long as /you/ think so, I'm doing alright - DH

 

Good. SS

Did Peter come by? SS

Did you see him? SS

I really wanna know how long the effects hold. SS

 

He showed up, but I didn't see him. I could hear him swearing, though. - DH

 

:) SS

Please, please, go ask him what's wrong. I wanna know what he'll tell you. SS

 

_[delay]_

He said, 'Little Red's been getting inventive with his poisons' - DH

 

God, I think I pulled something with how hard I laughed. SS

 

Actually...the skin on his face looked really red - is that supposed to happen? - DH

 

Yup. SS

That's what pepper spray does. SS

Tell him to wash it, and it'll go away. SS

 

Okay. - DH

_[delay]_

It looks a lot better now - DH

I'm glad - his hands were shaking. - DH

 

Yeah, well, he deserves it. SS

 

I think it brought up unpleasant memories. - DH

 

I didn't mean to bring out those memories, but honestly I'm tired of him. SS

 

That's fair. - DH

I won't ask you to back down - DH

Just...verbal warning first, maybe? - DH

 

I did that. SS

I asked him to back away. SS

I said I'll spray him if he doesn't. SS

 

Then that's completely reasonable - DH

I just...we've got so many triggers in the pack; I'm trying to be sensitive to the fact they exist - DH

 

Well then I'll just spray him with cinnamon next time. SS

 

What does that one do? - DH

 

Scott tried to sniff it once. SS

It messes up with werewolf senses. SS

Or at least with the smell, kept making him sneeze. SS

I'll still use the spray on Jackson, though, if he becomes an asshole. SS

 

Go right ahead - DH

You're pretty amazing, you know that? - DH

 

Me? SS

Really? SS

What did I do? SS

 

Everything - DH

I mean, right now, I was thinking of the way you've handled Peter - you haven't let him intimidate you, and you've found a way to fight back when he crosses your boundaries, but when I asked you agreed to do it in a way that doesn't cross /his/ boundaries either - DH

But you're so confident in yourself - DH

Like you know you can think your way out of anything - DH

Which you can - DH

 

I'm not heartless. SS

I mean, Peter might be an asshole, but that doesn't mean I have to become one too to fight back. SS

 

It's more than just 'not heartless' - DH

You keep on surprising me with how compassionate you are - DH

 

I wouldn't really use 'compassionate', but thanks. SS

 

You're pretty aware of people's feelings. And with the pack, at least, you're very careful with them - DH

You're sarcastic as hell, but you don't poke what hurts - DH

 

Well, you have a pack of people with rather rough pasts. SS

Most of them, at least. SS

You don't have to tread on ice with them, because they're still people and not broken. SS

But I know a thing or two about traumatic stuff. SS

 

Mm. You're really good at it - DH

 

As I said, I know a thing or two about traumatic stuff. SS

 

Do we support you enough? - DH

You don't lean on us very often - DH

 

I'm fine. SS

 

Actually fine, or 'fine'? - DH

 

My fears are mostly related to myself. SS

I don't really have triggers, if that's what you worry about. SS

 

No, well, yes, but...it's not just triggers - DH

 

Anyway. SS

I should talk to Erica, I guess. SS

 

Yeah. I'd like to see what you find, if you want to show me - DH

 

Really? SS

 

Yes, of course - DH

\-----

_Later_

Welp. SS

Erica was ecstatic. SS  


And quite loud. SS

 

Did you have fun? - DH

I'm assuming she did - DH

 

You know how I said Lydia would make me her own doll? SS

Erica did the same. SS

It was rather fun, though. SS

 

So what did you get? - DH

Or try on that you liked, I suppose - DH

 

I got a dress. SS

Erica will most probably show it to you, since she so gleefully took pictures. SS

 

That's very descriptive, Stiles. 'A dress'. I'm sure I could identify it easily, with that description. - DH

 

A red dress? SS

 

How long is it? Does it have sleeves? What sort of neckline? What shape? - DH

With such information, dresses can be described. - DH

 

Alright, sorry. SS

To my knees, sleeveless, and it's, uh, Erica called it a-line. SS

 

A-line would work on you. - DH

And I'm not really surprised it's sleeveless, your shoulders would be hard to fit - DH

 

Thanks. SS

 

A-line dresses don't rely on boobs, they rely on the line from shoulders to waist, which you've got - DH

Do you like it? - DH

 

_[delay]_

Yeah. SS

I do. SS

 

Great. - DH

So you were right, you can rock a dress - DH

 

Yup! SS

I can totally rock a dress. SS

 

Good to know - DH

_[delay]_

You should know, Stiles...I met a lot of different people in New York. How you dress doesn't bother me. - DH

 

I don't think I'm a drag queen, though. SS

 

That's not the only way for you to wear dresses, you know - DH

 

Well... SS

Unfortunately, the school doesn't cover the different types of genders and stuff like that. SS

So I'm pretty clueless. SS

 

The way I got it explained to me once was this: imagine a graph with an x and a y axis. On the x axis you've got gender (male to female), and on the y axis you've got gender presentation (masculine to feminine). People can be anywhere on that graph, from a masculine woman to a feminine person who's neither male nor female. People can also move around on that graph, day to day, moment to moment. Most people have a zone they occupy: I'm pretty male, I'm pretty masculine, and that doesn't change much. - DH

Does that help at all? - DH

 

Surprisingly, yeah. SS

 

For most of the time I've known you, you've had a solidly masculine presentation. Not extremely so, but consistently. - DH

 

I didn't really...think about that, honestly. SS

 

Most people don't. We link presentation very strongly to gender, and gender very strongly to biological sex - DH

 

I mean, I usually dress how I feel more comfortable. SS

Not like a boy or a girl, just... SS

Like Stiles. SS

 

Masculine presentation tends to be better accepted regardless of gender, so that's understandable. DH

Do you feel like you aren't particularly male or female? - DH

 

Yeah. SS

Or sometimes like I'm one of them. SS

Or a mix. SS

 

Huh. Does it bother you that people assume you're male? - DH

 

It's something I've gotten used to it, honestly. SS

 

So your gender 'zone' is around the middle of the graph, but it extends to both sides - DH

 

Yeah. SS

 

Have you considered looking up different pronouns? - DH

 

Not really. SS

I mean, people are used to calling me by male pronouns. SS

 

You can ask them to change if it bothers you - DH

I worked with someone who preferred they/them. And Laura had a classmate at one point whose pronouns changed day to day. He/she had a bracelet they wore to help people know which to use. - DH

 

So there are people who are like me? SS

 

I think gender-fluid is the term. There are a lot of different terms. - DH

 

Huh. SS

I'll look it up. SS

Thanks. SS

 

You're welcome - DH

 

I haven't even thought of all this before. SS

I mean, I was comfortable with being just Stiles. SS

 

It's good that you've been comfortable - DH

Gender dysphoria sucks, or so I hear - DH

And labels...they only matter when they matter. If you didn't need the words until now, it's not important that you didn't have them. - DH

 

Okay. SS

But thanks. SS

It sucks that we're not taught all this at school. Would've been so much easier. SS

 

There's a lot of things you don't get taught in school. - DH

But the existence of gender and sexuality spectrums is a big one. - DH

 

It's good that I have you, then. SS

 

I'm glad that I can be here for you - DH

Although I think you'd have done just fine asking the internet - DH

 

Well, yeah, but I wouldn't have googled it because I would've assumed I was like the drag queens. SS

 

or you would have asked them - DH

 

Yeah, true. SS

But still, thanks. SS

 

Do I need to give you a primer on sexuality spectrums too, or are you good? - DH

 

I know I'm bi. SS

It's fine. SS

 

You might want to look into pansexuality. Just a thought. - DH

 

Noted. SS

By the way, I discovered a neat trick with mountain ash. SS

On a completely unrelated subject. SS

 

What did you do? - DH

 

I learned to do a perfect circle around me by throwing the ash over my head. SS

I managed to do one around Scott too. SS

Aaand I got Deaton to praise me! SS

 

Praise from Deaton is pretty damn good - DH

 

I know! SS

Apparently he's impressed with my abilities. SS

:D SS

 

I've always been impressed, but seriously, congratulations - DH

 

Let's just hope nothing will come up to actually use my newfound skills. SS

 

I'd say I'm hopeful, but I don't want to tempt fate - DH

We've gotten a lot better at looking after ourselves over the years - DH

 

At least there's that. SS

And we're far more united than before, too. SS

 

I don't know if you can understand how stressful that was for me - DH

I'd /always/ had a pack structure - DH

 

I think I can understand. SS

But hey, we found some order now. SS

All is better now. SS

 

You deserve a lot of the credit for that - DH

 

Thanks. SS

I don't think you're right, but thanks. SS

 

You were important to my and Scott's reconciliation, you encouraged Boyd and Erica to come back, you persuaded Lydia that a pack structure was important for Jackson and that she would be welcome, you persuaded me that having Allison around wasn't going to end in disaster - DH

 

Well, it helped that Boyd, Erica and I share the, well, torture and all that. SS

 

Yes, but it was you who behaved like I could protect you afterwards. They followed your lead. - DH

 

You did protect me. SS

 

Not enough. I didn't save you from Gerard. - DH

 

You protected me afterwards. SS

That's what matters. SS

I don't need you to save me, Der. SS

 

I want to, though. I want to be able to. - DH

 

Derek. SS

Stop. SS

 

Stop what? - DH

 

Stop bringing yourself down. SS

You're doing a great job. SS

You're a good alpha. SS

The betas like you and trust you. SS

Even Scott. When you don't order him around. SS

 

I...thanks. - DH

 

No problemo. SS

 

That wasn't about me, though. - DH

It was about you - the way you got hurt, and the way I hate it - DH

 

Well, yeah, but during our discussion, you started bringing yourself down so I had to fix it. SS

Anyway, we're stronger now. SS

More experienced. SS

And I have quite a few tricks up my sleeves now. SS

 

You're really important to me, you know - DH

 

You're important too. SS

 

_[delay]_

No, I...you're important /to me/, Stiles - DH

 

Thanks. SS

 

It's not... - DH

Fuck. - DH

Don't worry about it - DH

 

What? SS

You ok? SS

 

I'm fine - DH

Everything's fine - DH

 

Derek... SS

I don't need to have your wolfy powers to know you're lying. SS

What's wrong? SS

 

Look, you're protective, and brave, and stubborn, and smart, and persistent, and curious, and caring, and... - DH

Don't thank me for caring about you - DH

 

Uh, thanks? SS

But this is about your problem, not me. SS

So what's this about? SS

 

_[delay]_

It's about...how I feel about you, I guess - DH

 

Go on.... SS

 

It's pretty obvious, isn't it? - DH

 

Not really, no. SS

 

I...I care about you a lot, Stiles - DH

 

I care about you too. SS

But...I guess I'm still missing something. SS

 

Fuck. - DH

I've been falling in love with you for years, Stiles. - DH

 

Oh. SS

Me? SS

Really? SS

 

...yes. - DH

 

Me? SS

 

/Yes/ Stiles, you. - DH

 

Oh. SS

That's...SS

Wow. SS

 

You with your brains and your stubbornness, and your refusal to back down when you're terrified, and your insistence on protecting everyone connected to your family. You with your casual awareness of other people's trauma, in a way that helps them feel normal. You with your eyes, and your hands, and your shoulders, and your /mouth/, Stiles, jesus. You with your determination to save not just yourself, but the people around you. - DH

/You/, Stiles. - DH

 

_[delay]_

For years? SS

I really want to hit my head on something. SS

 

It's been gradual, but yes. - DH

I didn't really realise until, oh, the pack was all together. There'd been moments, but I'd never really thought about it. Looking back though, it started almost at the beginning. - DH

 

Because, Derek, and I honestly have no idea how you didn't notice since you're a werewolf, and you can hear my heart, but I've had a huge crush on you for a long time. SS

 

What? - DH

 

Man, we are so ridiculous. SS

 

Also, werewolf senses are less useful for that sort of thing than you'd think - DH

 

Noted. SS

And yes, I've been in love with you most probably for as long as you've been. SS

 

jesus, we're stupid - DH

It's not like our relationship stagnated, at least - DH

 

God, and I thought /I/ was blind. SS

I mean, you should've noticed how completely oblivious I am when people like me. SS

 

I mostly avoided paying attention to people who liked you and the people you liked - DH

It made it easier to enjoy being friends with you - DH

 

Yeah, well, you're not avoiding Erica. SS

And she had a crush on me. SS

 

That was before - DH

 

Anyway.SS

We have to make up for the wasted time. SS

 

It wasn't wasted - DH

We've been building trust and friendship, which are part of a relationship anyway - DH

 

Yes, but making out! SS

And kissing! SS

And cuddles! SS

 

We've definitely been missing out on those - DH

And some other things - DH

Which, honestly, has always made me really glad it took me so long to realise because I don't think I could have coped with the age gap any sooner - DH

 

Well.... SS

You could come over. SS

I'm home alone. SS

And I'm not saying we should jump headfirst into sex or something, just...start slow. SS

You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you. SS

 

I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time myself. - DH

And slow works. Half the pleasure's in the anticipation, after all - DH

In knowing that I'll /get/ to do those things with you - DH

 

Well then? SS

Coming? SS

 

Eventually, I hope so. ;) -DH

Yes, I'll come over. - DH

 

Did you just... SS

 

For kissing, and cuddling, and making out - DH

I do actually know how to flirt - DH

 

Yeah, no. SS

I like you how you usually are. SS

No flirting. SS

 

If that's what you want - DH

 

I want you. SS

Like the usual you, the one I see around the pack and stuff. SS

 

The 'usual me' is thinking a lot of things I never say, you know - DH

 

Slow steps. SS

 

Okay. - DH

 

Not that I don't want to know and most probably want to do whatever you're thinking about. SS

 

Well, usually, it's less fantasising and more admiration. - DH

Fantasising gets awkward in a room full of wolf noses who didn't grow up being told to keep what they smelled to themselves - DH

 

Admiration? SS

 

You're beautiful - DH

 

Me? SS

 

You are beautiful, glorious, gorgeous, delightful to look at, and much sexier than I think you realise. - DH

 

_[delay]_

Oh. SS

 

I have a great appreciation for your shoulders, hands, abs, eyes, ass, skin, and mouth, but the whole is even better than the sum of its parts. - DH

I'm not just in love with your personality, you know. - DH

 

Are you trying to make me swoon? SS

Because it's working, just so you know. SS

 

I thought you said you wanted me to act like I usually did. - DH

I should probably stop talking about this - DH

 

Oh, no, no. SS

Please don't. SS

I like it. SS

 

I was hoping you would - DH

 

I'm not in love only with your body, either. SS

 

...yeah? - DH

 

Not that you're not incredibly hot and built like Adonis and honestly, I just have to stop and /stare/ whenever you're working out because it's glorious. SS

And your hands, man, they're so big, but whenever you touch me or anyone you like, they're so gentle and warm. SS

And your smile. I could write sonnets about your smile. SS

But I fell in love with you because you're kind. SS

You have all this power, and your greatest concern is your pack. You've gone through so much, yet you still are ready to face more for the sake of others. SS

You're freakish intelligent too. I've seen your books, your knowledge about not only the supernatural world, but about the world is incredible. SS

Oh, and I haven't mentioned your eyes! SS

I can't even say what color they are. SS

They shift from blue, to green, to brown to grey. SS

Whenever I look away, whoops, they're a different shade. SS

 

Yours glow, you know, in the right light. They're almost beta gold. - DH

They pretend to be ordinary brown, but the closer you look, the harder it is to decide what they really are, and then sometimes, you get a glimpse of something extraordinary. Like you, really. - DH

 

_[delay]_

Mom used to say I have stars caught in my eyes. SS

 

I like that. - DH

My grandfather sometimes said I had eyes like the sea. - DH

 

More like the horizon. SS

Where the sea meets the sky. SS

Whenever you get in your alpha voice, just a little red bleeds in your eyes and they appear like the sunrise. SS

 

There's a word in irish, it just means blue now, but it used to mean 'the colour of the sky reflected in the ocean', and could describe blue, or green, or grey, or all at once. I've always loved that way of describing a colour - DH

 

Really? SS

What's the word? SS

 

'glas', I think - DH

 

Nice. SS

 

I could be wrong - it was a long time ago I heard it - DH

 

Glas means green. SS

Gorm is blue. SS

 

As I said, it was a long time ago. It might have been welsh, not irish, as well. It was one of the celtic languages - DH

My grandfather loved them, loved the old stories - DH

 

Huh. Ironic. SS

Glas means green in Irish but it means blue in Welsh. SS

 

As I said - once it meant blue/green/gray. In different languages, I guess it lost different meanings. - DH

 

Guess you're right. SS

 

I've been trying to think of good words for the colour of your eyes. - DH

I think I like 'honey' best - DH

 

I think I'll use glas for yours. SS

Even if I should say something like rainbow colored. SS

Honestly, I've seen almost all shades of color in your eyes. SS

 

Your eyes shine, though - DH

 

Yours glow. SS

 

That's because of magic, yours shine all on their own - DH

 

But you know what I like most about you? SS

Your smile. SS

 

That must be disappointing - I don't smile much - DH

 

But when you smile, it just...lightens your whole features. SS

And you always smile open mouthed, and your eyes glow, and you look so relaxed. SS

Even if for a few moments. SS

 

I love your enthusiasm - DH

I love the way you throw yourself into caring about things - DH

 

And those bunny teeth. SS

Adorable. SS

 

I love the way you can't help but gesture wide and dramatically when you're talking about whatever it is that's caught your attention - DH

And I love the way you find so much to be enthusiastic about - DH

You look at the whole world like you can't wait to learn more - DH

It's amazing - DH

 

Well, that's mostly because of my ADD. SS

The waving and dramatic gestures. SS

 

It's a part of you - DH

 

Yeah, but not quite the best one. SS

 

It is /horribly/ tempting to reply to that with an innuendo - DH

It's completely unfair that you've banned me from flirting - DH

 

I didn't ban you. SS

I only said that you shouldn't because I can't actually flirt. SS

I'm kind of awkward, y'know. SS

 

It's endearing - DH

Also, you'll get better with practice - DH

 

Yeah, I don't really know. SS

I doubt my awkwardness will disappear. SS

I'm still mostly in awe about you /liking/ me. SS

 

If you were totally smooth, you wouldn't be you. It would be weird. - DH

 

Yeah, guess you're right. SS

 

So, just to be clear...I'm allowed to flirt with you? - DH

I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable - DH

 

Yeah. SS

Sure. SS

Just don't expect any smart replies. SS

 

As long as you aren't angry, upset, or laughing at me (laughing with me is fine, flirting is ridiculous), then pretty much any response is good. - DH

 

I would most probably swoon. SS

And awkward. SS

 

That's twice now you've said I could make you swoon - DH

 

Because it's true. SS

 

I'm starting to think I should try it and see - DH

 

You /can/ make me swoon. SS

Especially when you keep complimenting me and stuff. SS

 

I could start with telling you about your long, long legs - you look very good in skinny jeans - which match your fingers perfectly - those drive me insane. - DH

Or your torso, all lean muscle - I'm really looking forward to being able to feel that under my hands again, in play instead of desperation - DH

 

I don't really have muscles, though. SS

 

Oh, you really do. - DH

 

I mean, you, /you/ have muscles. SS

 

I really like your muscles - DH

 

Your biceps are almost as big as my head. SS

 

My muscles are the fruit of PTSD-fuelled workouts. I don't value them, except for how I can use them to protect people. - DH

I like yours better – DH

 

Bet they're comfortable too. SS

Bet you're comfortable. SS

I've cuddled with different wolves from the pack. SS

I know you're all like furnaces. SS

 

Maybe I could persuade you to drop a layer or two when you cuddle me - DH

I'd enjoy that a lot - DH

 

Maybe. SS

If you do that too. SS

 

Do I seem uncomfortable with nudity to you? - DH

 

Not really. SS

 

Really, I'll take my shirt off whenever you like, if it means I get to see you better - DH

 

That sounds very good. SS

_[delay]_

Maybe I could wear the dress. SS

If you want. SS

 

I would like that a lot - DH

Uh - would you rather I avoid calling you by strongly gendered terms? Like 'boy', 'man', and so on. - DH

 

I'd like if you call me Stiles. SS

Not...boy or man or dude or girl or woman or whatever.... SS

Lover could work too. SS

 

Okay. I was just thinking of ways I'd describe you in the dress, and I realised that 'beautiful woman' probably wasn't right, and then I figured that 'gorgeous man' probably wasn't either - DH

 

Your beautiful lover. SS

Works. SS

 

You are very beautiful - DH

I'll do that, then - DH

 

Alright. SS

 

I think you will be gorgeous in the dress, Stiles. I think it will show off the strength in your shoulders and the beautiful line to your waist, and I can't wait to see it, whenever you'd like to show me - DH

 

_[delay]_

Why are you making it so hard to flirt with you? SS

I mean, you write poems and god, I really am not half the man you describe, and I can barely tie two words together. SS

 

...I've been trying not to be too blatant - DH

It makes me sound weirdly archaic - DH

And you, love, are exactly the person I'm describing - DH

 

When did you become so poetic? SS

It's unfair. SS

I was supposed to be the one who keeps talking and stuff. SS

I wasn't saying it as a bad thing. SS

I mean, you're great at all this. I'm the one doing a horrible job out of this. SS

 

I read quite a lot, you know - eventually you pick up a thing or two - DH

And you're not doing horribly - DH

 

I read too.... SS

 

You've already caught me, nothing more is necessary - DH

I know, but we read different things - DH

I picked up a lot of reading habits from my sisters - DH

And I read a lot less non-fiction than you - DH

 

Yeah, there's that. SS

Just... SS

I'll try to do my best. SS

With the whole flirting. SS

But sorry from now. SS

 

Don't apologise - DH

Don't ever apologise because you can't find the right words - DH

I can never find the right words, it drives me insane - DH

Except, apparently, for when I'm telling you that you're gorgeous, but really - DH

I'm fucking awful at communicating - DH

 

But you're great at texting, apparently. SS

I should teach you sign language. SS

Might help a bit. SS

 

I get a little more time to think when I'm texting - DH

There's less pressure - DH

And a bit less emotional immediacy, I'll admit - DH

 

Yeah, I know. SS

But I mean that's how I learned to express myself. SS

I learned sign language when I was a kid, and it gave me something to focus on. SS

It was harder for me to speak since I had to think how to form the words, but it gave me more time to actually think. SS

 

If you want to teach me, I'm happy to learn - DH

Languages are interesting - DH

 

How many languages do you know? SS

 

I haven't really had the chance to study many of them seriously. I speak Spanish pretty well. I know the basics of Irish and Welsh, and I can read them aloud, which is fucking difficult with Irish. I've done a little Latin, but not enough to make me any good at translating. - DH

 

Wow. SS

That's pretty impressive. SS

 

It's not really. It's mostly pretty useless. - DH

 

Not useless. SS

Impressive. SS

Take a compliment. SS

It takes quite a lot for someone to learn a language. SS

The fact that you mastered one and understand three it's impressive. SS

 

I have relatives in South America - all of us did Spanish in school. And my grandfather got me started on the celtic ones. I kept it going as a way to remember them all, I guess - DH

 

And that's amazing. SS

 

I'm glad you're impressed - DH

 

I am. SS

I'm always impressed by you. SS

 

That's...really good to hear. - DH

 

I'm not lying. SS

 

No, I know, you wouldn't lie to me like that - DH

I mean it, it's good to hear - DH

But it's kind of like me saying you're gorgeous, you know? I don't really know what to do with it - DH

 

Take the compliment. SS

Swoon if you want. SS

Blush. SS

 

Oh, I'm blushing. Up to my ears. It feels ridiculous. - DH

 

:D SS

Yes! SS

I'm not the only one! SS

 

/I/ blush upwards. /You/, I suspect, blush downwards. I'm really looking forwards to finding out how far it goes. - DH

 

It starts from the tips of my ears and goes down. SS

I'm rather pale, so it's easy to see just how far the blush is spreading. SS

 

And you think you're bad at flirting? - DH

 

Because I am. SS

 

Stiles, I have the /vividest/ mental image right now of tracing a blush down your torso, watching your skin turn pink, feeling it warm under my hands... - DH

/You/ are not bad at flirting - DH

 

_[delay]_

Really? SS

 

I have a feeling it's like the mouth thing - DH

 

The mouth thing? SS

 

God, Stiles, your mouth is obscene - DH

And you keep fucking /putting/ things in it - DH

And half the time it's just...open, a little bit, which makes your lips look... - DH

Your mouth is really, really sexy - DH

 

Well, I have to keep my mouth occupied somehow. SS

 

Jesus /Christ/, Stiles - DH

Again: not bad at flirting - DH

 

I didn't even know I was flirting! SS

 

Like I said - it's like the mouth thing. You're extremely sexy when you aren't paying attention - DH

You think that because you don't know /how/ to be sexy, you can't, but you're wrong - DH

 

Apparently. SS

 

You 'have to keep your mouth occupied somehow', Stiles? - DH

 

Well, yeah. SS

Otherwise I keep biting my lips. SS

 

I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason for what you said, but what I /heard/ was 'I always want something in my mouth (maybe someday it will be your dick)' - DH

 

Oh. SS

Well, we could do that too. SS

I'm totally on board with me giving you a blowjob. SS

 

Fuck. - DH

You're going to kill me, you know - DH

 

I don't want to kill you. SS

Maybe exhaust you. SS

 

...fuck - DH

 

Okay, that was intentional. SS

 

Just...think about the fact that I'm a werewolf for a second and what that implies about what it would take to exhaust me - DH

 

I know. SS

But I'm rather enthusiastic. SS

And a very curious and energetic teenager. SS

 

Curious is good - DH

 

And believe me, there are quite a few things I want to do. SS

With you. SS

 

I have my own list of things...it's not short. - DH

 

Oh, believe me, mine isn't either. SS

 

So many parts to enjoy, and ways to enjoy them - DH

To satisfy you or to tease you - DH

I'm generally pretty fond of teasing - DH

 

Oh, don't. SS

Because I'll have to pay you back, y'know? SS

With teasing. SS

 

I'm patient - DH

 

I'm not. SS

 

That's why it's fun - DH

 

D: SS

 

You said you were curious...well /I'm/ curious about the noises you make - DH

 

I'm pretty loud. SS

 

I couldn't imagine you quiet - DH

I want to hear them all - DH

I /really/ want to hear you hoarse - DH

 

I want to hear you too. SS

I doubt you're quiet all the time. SS

 

I'm not - DH

 

Good. SS

 

My voice gets deeper - DH

Sometimes, when I'm not paying attention, there's a growl in it - DH

 

Mm, can't wait to hear it. SS

 

What else do you want, Stiles? - DH

I want to give it to you, if I can - DH

 

I don't really know. SS

Might be a good time to tell you I'm a virgin? SS

Though I guess you already knew that. SS

 

I'd heard, but it's good to have it confirmed - DH

Rumours aren't exactly reliable - DH

 

So the pack talked about my lack of a sex life? SS

Great... SS

 

Not... - DH

It's one of those things I know about you without knowing how - DH

It must have come up at some point, but I honestly can't remember when - DH

No-one made a big deal of it or anything - DH

 

Yeah... SS

How about we got back to sexting? SS

Sexting is great. SS

Let's not talk about this anymore. SS

 

We don't have discuss it unless you want to. - DH

 

There's not much to discuss. SS

I'm a virgin. SS

You might have to give me little nudges from time to time. SS

But other than that, it's fine. SS

 

I think with most partners you learn something new. It really isn't important. - DH

You said something about continuing our earlier conversation? - DH

 

Yes! Yes, that sounds /perfect/. SS

 

I asked you what you wanted, I think - you've imagined some things, surely - DH

 

Not very creative things, but yeah. SS

 

That's what makes sex different from masturbation - someone else helps make it interesting - DH

 

Tonight, I just...want to feel you. SS

Your skin, just touch everywhere. SS

You don't know how long I wanted to touch you. SS

And God, kiss you and everywhere I can reach. SS

 

It will be so good to have my hands on your skin, and your hands on mine - DH

You said you liked my hands - DH

 

I love your hands. SS

They're so big, and so...gentle. SS

And warm. SS

 

Will you like the way I trace them across your shoulders, sweep them down your chest, across the long, lean, planes of you? - DH

Will you like the way I cradle the side of your face in my hand when I kiss you, my thumb stroking your cheek? - DH

 

I want you here. SS

I want you to help me out of this dress and just...SS

I really, really, want you here. SS

 

I can do that. - DH

 

Please. SS

 

It will take me a little while to get there, but I'll be there soon - DH

 

Thanks. SS

\-----

Stiles felt pretty stupid: they'd been staring at their phone ever since Derek stopped texting them. They left their window open, like they always did whenever they waited for one of the werewolves. It was kind of ridiculous: even if their dad wasn't home, the pack still liked to climb through their window instead of going up the stairs. Their gaze moved down, though, eyes catching the red material covering their body. They quite liked the dress, even if they doubted they would wear it somewhere else but in the house. They tugged the grey hoodie they were wearing closer to their body, locking their phone and dropping it somewhere in the bed. They shot up into a sitting position, though, when they saw Derek crawl through the window. They suddenly felt very...self-conscious. "Hey," they murmured, shuffling off the bed.

Stiles smelt...really anxious. Not exactly what Derek was hoping for, but then again, he supposed it wasn't surprising. Just in case, he fixed his gaze on Stiles' face, carefully not looking at their skirt. "Hey," Derek smiled - he hoped reassuringly. "So, I found out today that this amazing, gorgeous person thinks I'm pretty good, and I was hoping I could kiss them. Am I in luck?"

Stiles felt a smile tug at that, their shoulders sagging. They slowly uncrossed their arms, moving forward to settle them on Derek's shoulders. "I think so, yes," they mused, biting their bottom lip out of habit. "They're rather swooning, y'know," they mused. "Since you _are_ a brilliant person, and they would really really like to kiss you." Stiles leaned forward, the smile stretching over their face, not disappearing even when Derek finally kissed them.

Derek could taste the smile on Stiles' lips, could hear it in the thrum of their heart. As he licked his way into Stiles' mouth, he caught them up in an embrace he'd never thought to get, holding them close and safe. It was a long moment before they parted, Derek staring into Stiles' honey eyes, caressing their cheek the way he'd promised. "Thank you," he murmured.

Stiles gazed with wide eyes at Derek, bright lips still parted. "That was...I...I should say thanks," they murmured, stumbling over words for a moment. They leaned into Derek's hold, their hands curling around Derek's neck. With a smile, Stiles moved back, slowly gaining confidence. With their hands tangled, Stiles guided Derek towards their bed. "Shirt off," they murmured, already slipping their hands underneath the white shirt, long legs splayed over that warm skin.

"As you wish, lover," Derek agreed, pulling his shirt over his head. He shivered at the feeling of Stiles' hands exploring his skin, tentative, but hungry. He raised his eyebrows at them, and tugged on the grey hoodie. "Your turn," he said challengingly. When Stiles' made no move to stop him, he began to draw it up over their shoulders, revealing the dress they'd told him about.

Stiles swallowed, trying to bury their insecurities by focusing on Derek's warm, soft skin. They shrugged off the hoodie when Derek tugged it over their shoulders, settling down on the bed and tugging the werewolf after them. "I love how that sounds, lover," they murmured, leaning up to press kisses into Derek's shoulder, slowly moving down. They hooked their fingers in Derek's pants' pockets, tugging him closer.

Derek shivered under Stiles' lips, clutching at their back as they moved down his torso, kissing too lightly, too randomly. He moved his hands over Stiles' back and shoulders, feeling the texture of the dress give way to smooth, pale skin. But it wasn't quite all he wanted. "Cariad," he said quietly. "I love to feel you - will you let me see you?"

Stiles slowly leaned back, peeking with wide, bright eyes at Derek. "Cariad?" they questioned, though they nodded, slowly getting up. The dress' straps slipped down their shoulders after Derek's hands explored their back. A blush was already coloring their cheeks and down their neck and shoulders, disappearing under the red dress. They slipped their hands out of the straps, letting the dress pool around their ankles. Stiles waited with a baited breath Derek's reaction, feeling completely...exposed.

Derek laid a light kiss on Stiles' lips. "Welsh. It means darling, or love, or dear one," he murmured, as he took in the sight before him. "It's also a gender-neutral term for girlfriend or boyfriend." Stiles...they took his breath away. "You're so beautiful, cariad." He kissed his way down Stiles' throat, feeling the blood pulsing beneath his lips, down their chest, knelt to kiss their abs, their thighs, and took Stiles' hand to lay a kiss on their palm.

Stiles' blush traveled down to the base of their back. Their bottom lip was caught between their teeth, a breathless sound of pleasure escaping them upon feeling Derek's mouth travelling over their body. God, all the uneasiness and shyness seemed to disappear the second Derek's mouth was on their skin. Unable to stop, Stiles' knees gave up, and they ended up sitting on the bed, hand still in Derek's hold. They tugged at the werewolf, scooting backwards until they were both laying on the bed, Derek's warm body over them. "You too," they murmured. "The-the jeans. Off."

Derek could feel himself hardening under Stiles' appreciative gaze - he fancied he could feel where it touched him, like sunshine on his skin. He unzipped his jeans eagerly, and squirmed to get them off. The motion brought other things to mind, especially when he accidentally rubbed up against Stiles' thigh. He took a deep breath to calm himself down (which was somewhat counterproductive, with the scents in the air). Right now was for exploration, discovery. The rest could wait. He lay back, displaying himself.

Stiles felt so...inexperienced, so new, yet instead of feeling afraid or insecure, all they could feel was amazement and giddiness. They moved to kiss Derek once again, settling on top of him, hands splayed and slowly exploring the warm skin, travelling down the man's side and up once again. Stiles once again left a trail of kisses, over his shoulder and chest. God, they didn't want this to end. Not when they felt so great. Stiles scooted backwards, the kisses going lower until they reached Derek's boxers. Stiles peeked up at the werewolf, biting on too plush lips, though they moved up once again, kissing now Derek's chin and nibbling on it.

Derek stared, transfixed, as Stiles kissed their way to his boxers. He held his breath, staring at Stiles' lips, so full and soft, and let it out in a rush, only to take a gasping breath in when Stiles started to kiss and nibble his chin. "Stiles," he moaned, caressing Stiles hair with one hand, his back and side with another. "Stiles, that's...sort of sensitive." The truth was, it wasn't the skin that was sensitive to Stiles' touch there - it was his instincts. To let someone hold their teeth to his throat and jaw...there was so much trust there that he couldn't focus on anything else.

"Sorry," Stiles murmured, moving their mouth up to nip at Derek's cheek instead. The two fit perfectly together, Stiles on top of Derek, legs tangled. Stiles' back arched under Derek's warm hands, one hand tangling with the black hair, playing with it. Stiles moved up, fully intending to kiss Derek, only for their crotch to rub against Derek's. The sensation send a shiver up their spine, a breathless sound of pleasure passing Stiles' mouth, just the tiniest of moans. Stiles rubbed themselves against Derek once again, almost tentatively, whimper torn from their throat. "Oh, God."

"Shit," Derek gasped as Stiles rubbed their crotches together. It had been a long time since he'd had even this, this rubbing up against someone else, and it was almost overwhelming. "N-not a problem," he stuttered, kissing Stiles' neck. "It's - ah - intense, is all." The _sounds_ Stiles was making were driving Derek mad - the little gasps and moans, the way their breath caught in their throat - Derek wanted to hear them forever. "Tell me - what you - shit, Stiles - want," he begged.

Stiles swallowed thickly, their forehead falling on Derek's shoulder. They slowed down, though, peeking up at Derek shyly. "I want to give you a blowjob." They weren't really experienced in that area, but that didn't mean they didn't want to. Stiles smiled, scuttling backwards until their arms were settled on Derek's thighs. Stiles tugged down the boxers, only to widen their eyes at the sight of Derek, already hard. Stiles moved a hand over his cock, tentatively, before they leaned forward and started sucking on the tip. While Stiles lacked experience, they gained back with enthusiasm and eagerness.

Derek gasped and moaned under Stiles' inexpert ministration. When Stiles started to suck the tip, he nearly bucked upwards, which wouldn't have ended well. "Lick the, the tip," Derek suggested, " _please_ , cariad, you feel so good around me." When Stiles followed his suggestion, he swore. "Can I - ah - can I put my hand, in your hair?" he gasped out. The wet heat around him was so _good_ , but it wasn't nearly enough. "Use your hand," he said urgently. "What you can't fit in your, shit, your _fucking_ mouth, use - ah - your hand."

Stiles started licking the tip, nodding at Derek's question. They did as instructed, shifting to drag their tongue up Derek's length, their long fingers wrapped around the base loosely, slowly stroking up and down. "You're so hard already," they murmured, fascinated, before once again licking at the precum. Soon, though, Stiles' mouth parted and they took Derek as deep as they could, soon starting to bob their head. Their fingers stroked the base, what couldn't fit in their mouth, in rhythm with the bobbing.

" _Fuck_ , cariad," Derek gasped. "You're surprised that I'm hard with you right here? You're - oh, Christ - damn good, at this for your - ah - first time." His breath was sobbing in his chest as Stiles sucked him. "What the - yes, like that - the hell were you worried about inex - ah! - inexperience for?" He reached down, hoping to return the favour in some way, but he couldn't reach any further than Stiles' upper back. He stroked them, gently, then had an idea. "Give me your, hand," he said, and when Stiles stretched it upwards, Derek slipped their fingers into his mouth.

Stiles let go of Derek with a wet pop, mainly to say something, not even thinking as they extended their hand, only to shiver at the feeling of Derek's mouth. Stiles couldn't help but stare, fascinated, for a few moments at what Derek was doing, though they soon leaned down to continue, licking eagerly at the tip. They only picked up speed when they felt Derek tense underneath them, though at the feeling of the werewolf's fingers tangled in their hair and tugging _up_ , Stiles moved back, still stroking the thick cock quickly. Stiles bit on their bottom lip, smile on their face as they moved their hand away, slowly travelling down Derek's body. Stiles let out a small surprised sound upon feeling Derek come, all over their hand and face.

When he came and Stiles made that little noise, Derek couldn't help but moan. "Stiles," he panted. "Get up here, so I can, can kiss you." When Stiles' moved up the bed, Derek reached for the parts of them that were _finally_ back in reach, tracing his hand over their cock. He kissed Stiles deeply, tasting himself on their lips. When they broke apart for air, he begged, "What do you want? Should I touch you? Suck you? Tell me what you want, cariad."

 Stiles rubbed a hand over their face, before crawling up Derek's chest. A surprised gasp passed their lips at the feeling of Derek's fingers, wrapped so perfectly around their cock. With a whine, Stiles rocked themselves against Derek's hand, nodding quickly at Derek's words. "A-anything, something, _please_." Stiles couldn't think straight, not with Derek still stroking their cock. "D-Derek, please."

"Shh, shh, cariad, I'm right here," Derek soothed. "Go on, take what you need." He twisted his hand a little on the upstroke, rubbed a thumb over the glans, and Stiles whimpered. Derek thought that he could listen to that sound forever. He ducked his head to kiss Stiles, swallowing the noises they were making into his own mouth, feeling them gasp and pant and whine as they came so close to completion.

It was embarrassing just how fast Stiles came. They've been hard already from Derek's reactions to them sucking him off, and his hand only brought them to the edge. With a cry of pleasure, Stiles shuddered and came, collapsing on top of Derek. They tucked their head underneath Derek's chin, only to move quickly to rest on Derek's shoulder, remembering the man's words. "God, that was...that was great," Stiles slurred, tiredly snuggling in Derek's arms.

Derek wrapped himself around Stiles, and moved their head back under his chin. "It's only sensitive in an instinct way," he explained. "This is fine. This is lovely, cariad." He nuzzled at their hair. "And I can't say I disagree with you," he added. "Thank you for sharing that with me." After a long moment, he sighed. "I don't want to move, but you'll be more comfortable if we clean up."

Stiles sighed, their forehead pressed into Derek's neck. They could hear his heartbeat, like this, and it was...amazing. The whole thing had been amazing. Stiles nodded at Derek's words, slowly moving his head to look the werewolf in the eye. "Join me to the shower?" they questioned, before quickly looking down for a second. "That is...if you want." Stiles slipped out of the bed only when Derek did as well, making their way to the bathroom. "I should change the sheets too," Stiles remarked, though they focused on the shower. The shower wasn't really big, but it fitted both of them, with enough room not to hit each other by accident.

Showers are not nearly as sexy as they're often made out to be, but Derek was luxuriating in having Stiles there with him, all pale, bare skin, shining with the glow of the thoroughly sated. _I made them look like that_ , Derek thought proudly, and kissed them quickly at the nape of the neck. For the most part, they each washed themselves, but their eyes wandered, wondering at the sights they finally got to see.

Once they got out of the shower, Stiles slipped on a pair of boxers and an old lacrosse t-shirt, passing Derek a pair of sweatpants as well. After changing the sheets, Stiles put the dress back on the hanger, giving it one last look before putting it back in the wardrobe. They knew they'd probably not wear it again very soon, but that was a thought for another day. Stiles slipped in bed the second Derek had settled there, snuggling in the werewolf's arms. "I gotta warn you, though. Dad comes to check on me when he comes home," they murmured, sleepily snuggling in Derek's arms.

Derek kissed Stiles lightly. "I want him to know, about us," he said quietly. "I don't want us to be a secret, now that we've realised what we can have." He couldn't help but smile as he thought of the day's revelations. "You made me so happy today, when you told me you loved me. I don't want to hide it." He huffed, amused. "But I think he should find out a different way than discovering me in your bed. I don't think it would end well."

Stiles nodded, gazing up at Derek. "I want to tell him too. About us. But I want to _tell_ him, not let him see us." Shrugging, Stiles gazed up at him and offered a smile. "I'm really happy with you too." Stiles tugged at the blanket, tucking both of them before settling down against Derek's chest. "Just...wake me up when he does, 'kay? When he comes home. I'll talk to him." With a last sigh, they pressed a kiss on Derek's shoulder. "I love you, by the way. Really a lot."

"I love you, cariad." Derek kissed Stiles' hair gently. "I'll wake you when he gets here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting on this one is a bit lazy because it's really long and I lost it halfway through /twice/, so I kind of gave up. Super, super credit goes to my collaborator, who wrote Stiles and came up with the prompt.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. What We Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have been fucking for almost a year now. It's been a good year. But when they start talking about kinks they like, they realise that they both want more than just sex.
> 
> post-3a, established relationship, college Stiles, fuckbuddies, fuckbuddies to lovers, kink negotiation, relationship negotiation, long-distance relationship  
> discussion of: exhibitionism, Dom/sub, Dom Stiles, praise kink, lace, touch, marking, bondage, sensory deprivation, werewolf kink

**Stiles, I'm begging you: /please/ stop eating popsicles in pack meetings**

**I know it's hot out, but I /cannot take it/**

 

I only come to the meetings in the summer, and it's like 90 degrees, I can't sit still for that long in this weather.

 

**I'm not asking you to sit still**

**Just stop eating popsicles**

 

But they keep me cool.

And they give me something to focus on instead of fidgeting.

And I like the way you get all blushy and twitchy.

 

**I can tell.**

 

Plus, delicious.

 

**Eat them at home**

 

I could suck your dick during meetings if you'd prefer?

 

**Jesus christ, Stiles**

 

Hm?

 

**No**

 

Boo.

 

**I need to be able to fucking think during meetings**

**The only way it would be in any way plausible is if you were a very mediocre cock-sucker**

 

Ooh, we could have /skype/ meetings.

And they wouldn't be able to see.

And you could just mute yourself if you got too loud.

 

**They would know**

 

You'd have to be very good and careful not to let them know.

 

**I can't hide that well**

 

Then let them know.

 

**You have too much effect on me for me to be able to hide**

**Let them know that we have sex? Fine**

**Let them know that they are watching us have sex? No**

**Scott would kill me**

**And Erica would be /far/ too interested**

It'd be hot.

**Why?**

I dunno.

**I don't understand the appeal, I suppose**

Okay.

No worries.

**Maybe it's because privacy is so hard, in a pack**

You don't have to explain, Derek.

It's cool, you're not into it. That's all I need to know.

**...I don't like disappointing you**

You're not disappointing me.

We're all good.

 

**Are you sure?**

**I'm sorry, I just...I need them to respect me, and that's hard, sometimes**

**We could do something else you like?**

 

I like everything we do, Derek.

Please don't worry.

Exhibitionism isn't that high on my list of kinks anyway.

 

_[delay]_

**What is?**

 

I dunno.

 

**Really? You have no ideas?**

 

No, I mean like, sure. I guess I have ideas.

I know what I like that I've done with people.

 

**But you aren't interested in sharing them with me right now?**

 

We can talk about it.

I'm not against talking about it.

 

**But you don't particularly want to, either**

**It's fine, you know - I like everything we do, too**

 

How about we trade.

 

**You say something and I say something?**

 

Yeah.

I can go first.

 

**Okay**

 

I'm not into it really seriously, like hardcore kinda shit

But I kind of like Domming.

 

**I like praise a lot**

 

Oh

I can do that. I can /so/ do that.

 

**Yeah?**

 

Definitely.

 

**Your turn**

 

I'd like to see you in lace.

 

**Really? I'm not...delicate, or anything**

 

Not because of that..

It's like the same reason I like seeing you in your favourite sweats.

Or like, a really soft looking sweater.

Or a bomb ass jacket.

 

**Which is?**

 

I like seeing you in nice things.

You look good in nice things, you deserve nice things.

 

**Oh**

 

Sorry

Too much?

 

**No, don't be sorry**

**It's not too much at all**

**It's just...different, I guess**

**I, uh, like touch. Like, a /lot/ of touch, skin to skin.**

 

I wish I could mark you.

 

**God, yes. I like marking a lot**

_[delay]_

**I think there might be a way**

 

Does it involve you potentially getting hurt.

 

**Only so much as is involved in marking in general?**

 

Okay.

Tell me more.

 

**Sometimes our healing doesn't work for psychological reasons**

**And wounds from an alpha heal slower**

**I think, maybe, if you dommed me, you could leave marks that would stay a while**

 

Oh

Neat

 

**I've never tried it**

 

I've tried both. A couple times.

 

**Marking and domming?**

 

Domming and subbing.

 

**But you prefer to dom?**

 

Definitely.

 

**I haven't really...sex and trust is hard**

 

I know.

 

**I trust you, though**

 

Have I ever mentioned how immensely proud I am of you?

 

**...oh**

To go through what you did and still be this open and honest

**I wasn't always**

But you are now.

You're always so good, Derek.

**...oh**

**Thank you, Stiles**

You're welcome.

**...I think I'd really like subbing for you**

Yeah?

**You're...kind**

**You make me feel safe**

All I ever want is to make sure you feel good and you're taken care of.

**You certainly do that**

 

I feel like I'm overstepping fuckbuddy grounds.

 

_[delay]_

**Is that a problem?**

 

I don't know.

Is it?

 

**Not for me**

**I have no idea what I'm doing, but like I said...I trust you, Stiles**

 

Okay.

Yeah.

We'll just. Make it up as we go.

 

**Is that okay?**

 

Yeah.

 

**Okay**

 

What else do you like?

 

**I already said I liked marking, and the idea of subbing for you - it's your turn**

 

I think I'd like to try being tied up.

 

**Even though you don't like subbing much?**

 

It's different..

As someone who's constantly moving, I feel like being restrained would be...cool.

 

**...I like that image. Your energy, restrained.**

 

You riding me...

 

**fuck**

**We should, uh, we should definitely do that**

 

Yeah.

 

**I think I'd like blindfolds**

 

Okay.

 

**I can sense so much, usually**

**Maybe earplugs or something too**

 

Sensory deprivation.

 

**Yeah**

 

We can do that.

 

**Your turn**

 

Okay...so. This might be weird for you idk. I'm not sure.

 

**Yes?**

 

I kinda wanna fuck you when you're all wolfed out.

 

**Um...why?**

 

Because it's a part of you.

And I think it's kinda sexy.

 

**I...I guess I don't mind**

If you're not into it, we definitely don't have to.

Even if you're just a little hesitant.

**No, it's...I'm not /not/ into it**

**It's not like the exhibitionism thing, it doesn't actively /bother/ me**

But?

**And it's sex with you, it'll be great**

**It's just a little hard to imagine.**

**Mostly I use the fangs and shit when I'm fighting**

**But that doesn't mean I won't enjoy it**

You never wolf out just cause?

**Not a lot**

**I never don't know that I'm a werewolf - I don't need physical reminders**

I guess that makes sense.

If I was a werewolf I'd do it all the time because it's so freaking cool.

**You'd be a great werewolf**

 

Yeah?

 

**Mm. You have good instincts**

 

I talked to Scott about it last year.

 

**Really?**

 

We decided I wouldn't make a decision until after I was done with my degree.

 

**That's a good idea**

 

But then maybe.

 

**Why did you never ask for it before?**

 

I don't know.

 

**I would have given it to you**

**I would always have given it to you**

 

And what if it didn't take?

 

**...I always tried not to think about that**

**I think that might be why I didn't offer**

 

I don't know yet. If I do want it.

But I know I didn't want to risk dying by your hand.

 

**You've always been fine without it**

**...thank you for that**

**I wouldn't have been able to cope**

 

Yeah.

I know.

 

**You always know**

 

I'm a good judge of character.

 

**You're a good judge of a lot more than that**

 

Yeah?

 

**You've proved me wrong a lot of times**

Sometimes you and Scott let that hero vision get in your way.

**I think I let my fear get in the way**

Both maybe.

**I needed you to yell at me and tell me I was being a dumbass**

You are such a dipshit sometimes.

**We can't all be perfect**

_[delay]_

**There's only one Lydia**

God I have such obnoxious taste.

**And I'm very glad of it**

At least I aim high, right

**I don't know about that**

Come on. The two closest things to perfection I'm the world and I'm into both of them?

That's aiming pretty high.

 

**You're sweet**

**But I'm not that great**

 

I mean.

Yeah.

You're sort of exactly that great.

 

**Well, you caught me, so you must be pretty special**

 

I caught you, huh?

 

**You'd put it differently?**

 

Caught implies I have you.

 

**Stiles, did I or did I not agree to let you order me around, mark me as if you were my alpha, and take away my senses?**

 

That's just sex.

 

**Think about what you know about me and sex for a minute, Stiles, and then read that sentence again**

 

Okay.

 

**There is no such thing as "just sex" for me, Stiles**

**Ever**

 

Me either.

I mean no. That's not true.

I have just sex with lots of people.

 

**...are you currently having just sex with lots of people?**

 

No.

I'm not having just sex with anyone.

 

**...I'm glad**

 

It was never gonna be just anything with you.

 

**oh**

 

That was phrased weird.

 

**How would you phrase it, then?**

 

You are...very important to me.

 

**That's not one-sided, you know**

 

I know.

Do you remember the first time we had sex?

 

**I wasn't about to forget**

**That was...special**

 

Yeah.

It was amazing.

 

**We were in our own little world, apart from everything, just the two of us**

**And it was just...safe, and happy, and caring, and tender**

 

Everyone else was still at the New Years party. And we just...left. I don't even think anyone noticed.

 

**None of them ever said anything**

 

Best start to a year I've ever had.

 

**Yes**

**A wonderful year, too**

 

It's been good.

I don't regret much.

 

**It's been really good**

**I've been happier**

**Which is mostly your fault**

 

I want to see you more.

 

**Me too**

 

But school

I have a whole year left.

 

**I could visit**

 

Meh.

 

**I know you can't visit much**

 

I just wish it could be like the summer.

I like waking up next to you most days.

 

**I like smelling like you, and having you smell like me, and my room smells like us both**

 

What do you do?

During the school year.

 

**I keep an eye on things, mostly**

**Sometimes your dad will ask me to unofficially help out on a tricky case**

 

So how close to nothing is that?

 

**Close enough that I can afford to leave for a week at a time, or more if there's someone replacing me**

**I do other things, too, but they don't have to be done in BH**

 

What about longer than a week?

 

**I wouldn't feel right unless there was someone to take over the monitoring**

**Properly, I mean**

**I'm essentially on call in case things show up**

Right, yeah. Makes sense.

**I'm happy to do it, and it gives me more free time on a day to day basis**

Can't leave Beacon Hills defenseless.

**But it's much harder for me to leave**

Then I guess we wait.

**I really don't want to**

Could we find someone to take over?

**It would need to be another shifter**

**The senses make everything a lot less time consuming**

**Scott's got enough to worry about right now**

**He's already the alpha, he shouldn't be the first line of defence too**

What about Emma?

**Maybe**

 

She graduated, I know she was interested in meeting Scott, and she was a law enforcement major with me.

My dad could give her a job, there'd be a wolf here to watch out

 

**Those are all good things**

 

But she's not pack.

 

**But she's not pack**

**Isaac's been thinking about coming back?**

 

Really?

 

**Yeah, we keep in touch**

**He's learned a lot, but...territory matters, to a wolf, and he's spilled a lot of blood here**

**And there's things that people can't really understand if they haven't lived it**

 

Yeah.

 

**He's been nominally a member this whole time, you know**

**He never joined another pack**

**And he's always respected Scott**

So if he comes back?

You'll move in with me?

**I don't want to lean on him too heavily**

**If he comes back and Emma moves here**

Huh

**She can watch the town and he can watch the woods; or she can watch and he can consult; or whatever works**

I've never thought about them at the same time

But they're like...pretty similar.

**That would be nice for Isaac, then**

I think it might be.

**No match-making, though**

Of course not.

So back to my question.

 

**I'm worried about moving too fast**

 

Okay. Yeah, of course.

 

**I want to be where you are, but...maybe I'll get my own place, at first?**

 

That's a better idea, yeah.

 

**It'll be a while before we can get everything organized**

 

I just want you with me. All the time, it's stupid.

 

**If you're stupid, I'm stupid too**

**We’ll be together soon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This one has a lot of tags. Also, the first new chapter here in a while - I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> A thousand thanks to the anonymous writer of a fantastic Stiles.


	4. Plan, Not According To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being interrupted during sex is bad enough. Being interrupted by Stiles' /Dad/ was traumatising. 
> 
>  
> 
> Established relationship, interrupted sex, the Sheriff finds out, humor, fluff, sexting

**Stiles, I think I have to break up with you**

**Your dad /walked in on us/, Stiles**

**I'm going to get shot**

 

First of all, calm down.

 

**I am finding it difficult to be calm right now**

 

Second of all, wow dude, great idea. Let me tell my dad we had sex and then you broke up with me, that will make him like you so much more!

 

**fuck**

**fine**

**You're right, that would be worse**

 

he knew we were together. Us having sex was something that had to happen.

I'm not thrilled about him witnessing it, it's actually going to haunt me for decades, but still... he won't kill you.

 

**Are you sure?**

**Because I could just avoid him forever**

 

he'll just give you /the talk/ when you come over. And he'll sigh and run away every time we touch or smile at each other.

 

**I feel like you're going to exploit that**

 

And show him you're scared?

why would I!

I'm traumatised too!!

 

**Your dad intimidates the hell out of me**

 

oh my God, you're so cute I wanna wrap you in a blanket and read you bed time stories and kiss the hell out of you.

 

**I think I'm distracting myself from the traumatic memories by focusing on the fear**

**I'm not cute**

**Although I don't object to kissing**

 

That's one way to do it... I looked online for 'how to make your dad cope with the fact that you have great sex and he witnessed it'.

you so are. you're adorable.

I know you don't :)

 

**I'm not adorable either**

 

Dude, please. Have you seen yourself? you get all cuddly after sex or in general after a long day, your smile could cure diseases and you have bunny teeth. I mean, /bunny teeth/!

 

**No**

 

you are adorable.

YES.

 

**Adorable is a word for young children and small animals**

**No**

 

you're also the sexiest person in the world, but damn you're cute.

 

**Sexy, I'll accept**

 

aaw you think young children and small animals are adorable? so cute man!

 

**I meant that adorable is a word generally used to describe them**

**And I'm still not cute**

 

you're both. you're the perfect combination. you go from adorable guy to hottest sex god ever existed in a span of 5 seconds. It's ridiculous and I love it.

 

_[delay]_

**fine**

**Of the two of us, though, you're definitely the cute one**

 

yayy! For a moment I thought you hadn't replied because my dad had killed you.

JUST KIDDING! it's not going to happen.

ugh. why! I can be sexy!

 

**You can indeed**

**But, by default, you're cute**

 

At least you think I can :/

But I'm not cute. I'm a sarcastic little asshole, remember?

 

**You're very sexy, Stiles**

**You're still cute**

 

I'm saving that message so that I can print it and put in in my wallet and on my walls,

meh, fine, okay. as long as I'm sexy too.

 

**Your big brown eyes and your upturned nose and your moles and your extravagant gestures and your habit of going on conversational tangents are cute**

**Your long legs and your long fingers and your broad shoulders and your ass and your habit of fellating everyday objects when you aren't paying attention are sexy**

**The two aren't mutually exclusive**

 

Oh. Shit.

you loooove me :)

 

**Yes**

 

and okay, that was both the sweetest and sexiest thing ever and wow, I just can't believe you like all of that about me. I mean, yes, I know you had to like something but.. thank you. That was very sweet.

:) :) :)

 

**I need to compliment you more often**

 

I'd probably turn into goo and bubbles and hug you so tightly you'll faint.

but I am not going to stop you from complimenting me.

you're so amazing.

everything about you is. even the fact that you freaked out and that you're intimidated by my dad. you're perfect.

but not like, perfect as in flawless. because you have flaws.

but those make you even better and I'm just so amazed by you..

all the time.

 

**...thank you**

**you amaze me too, sometimes**

 

like when I spent the night and I woke up, and you smiled that sleepy smile at me? seeing that as the first thing in the morning made my month because it was just /so beautiful/.

thanks :)

 

**why do you think I was smiling?**

 

because you remembered I brought croissants the day before and we had nutella?

and by we I mean you because it's your house and me because I bought that for when I got hungry at your place.

 

**because waking up to the sight of you in my bed made me happy**

**I didn't care about the croissants**

 

Oh my God, stop saying these things I'm smiling like an idiot and blushing, people will think I'm weird.

 

**people already think you're weird**

**you are weird**

 

I love you so much, dude.

 

**You too**

 

and you chose me, so who's the weirdo?

Feels kinda good to say it. I love you.

 

**Still you**

**I like to hear it**

 

I will make sure to say it more often.

damn it.

 

**what?**

 

nothing, just realising that maybe you're right and I'm the weirdo in the relationship. which is funny because you're a freaking wolf.

 

**there are probably thousands of werewolves out there**

**there's only one you**

 

true.

but that doesn't make you less special than I am.

you're my favourite wolf.

just don't tell Scott

 

**well, you're my favourite Stiles**

**I'll save it until I really want to piss him off**

 

mean!

 

**I never pretended to be nice**

 

but you are. you pretend otherwise -and I get it, it's a defence mechanism- but you're so nice and sweet and you'd do so much for the ones you care about.

it's one of the many things I love about you.

 

**I love the way you look after everyone**

**although I don't love the way you neglect yourself to do it**

 

I could say the same thing about you, big guy.

 

**I love your enthusiasm, the way you get caught up in things**

**I love your stubbornness**

**except when you're arguing with me, of course**

 

I love your strength, not physically -I like that too, but you know what I mean. I like how no matter what you've been through, you came out of it as a better, stronger, loving man.

you know I'll always have the last word.

 

**I don't think it's the things I've gone through that made me better**

 

I love how you accept the fact that sometimes I need to vent and scream and you remain patient and you help me through it.

 

**It's what happened in between, the people I shared those moments with**

 

I think it's part of what helped you.

 

**It would be awfully hypocritical of me to tell you not to be angry**

 

Yeah? well that's.. thank you.

 

**I relied on anger to hold me together for years**

**I don't think it was really healthy, but it was what I had**

 

I know. we just act differently when we're angry and you're cool with my loud ways.

It wasn't healthy and I felt so powerless and I wanted to help you but I had no idea how. Seeing you smile and read a book calmly is what makes me happy now.

 

**you're always loud**

**it scares me when you're quiet**

**because either you're really hurt, really sad, or really, really pissed at me**

 

or asleep.

 

**you're not quiet when you sleep**

**you sleep-talk**

**and mumble**

 

Oh shit. I'm so sorry!

 

**did I imply that it bothered me?**

 

Scott said it happens /sometimes/.

no, but..

 

**he apparently has some discretion**

**I'm impressed**

 

it doesn't help you sleep well.

 

**it does, actually**

**it means you're there, and okay**

 

or he just falls heavily asleep too soon to realise I am bringing down the walls.

 

**that does seem more likely**

 

I'm so lucky.

 

**because Scott sleeps heavily?**

 

that too.

but I meant because I have you.

my dad will see that too.

 

**I'm equally lucky**

**except the incredible bad luck of him walking in on us**

 

yeah...-SS

we'll just play it like I did when he walked on me another time...

 

**/that/, by the way, is the best proof you'll ever get that I find you sexy**

**I was paying so much attention to you, I didn't even realize he was in the house**

**I didn't notice he was in the /room/ until he made a noise**

 

I'm going to brag about it, just know that.

Damn I want to have sex with you.

okay no, sorry, back to business.

 

**That can be arranged**

 

yes! anytime! just not at my house and not too late at night, my dad is keeping an eye on me until he has the talk with you.

 

**damn**

 

just... I'll ignore the problem, you'll come to dinner, he'll ask you questions and then you'll be released without charges.

 

**I'm torn between wanting it to happen soon so you can stay over again, and wanting to put it off because he terrifies me**

 

we actually did all the talking we needed. I was putting cereal in my bowl and he said "so.." and I say "yep." and he groaned and I said "I love him." and ran away. He told me he wanted to talk to you and that was it. We're cool now.

 

**for someone who loves to talk, you have some very efficient conversations**

 

you should be scared, not terrified. he's not going to hurt you, he's cool and he knows I love you.

thanks :)

 

**he's your father, Stiles**

 

last time he walked on me he stuttered a "should we talk?" and I ran away screaming "Oh my God no hush that was nothing it never happened stop it I want to die". that worked flawlessly.

 

**he is always, /always/ going to terrify me**

 

only now he actually has someone to give the talk to besides my hand.

see? here comes the cutie again!

I'd be kissing you so hard if you were here..

 

**I can fight or flirt or intimidate my way out of almost any confrontation Stiles, but I can't do that with him**

**you love him, and he loves you**

 

yes he does, and he will love you too once he realise that you love me.

and please don't even consider flirting with my dad.

 

**god no**

 

thank you. that would be weird and get you kicked out.

 

**yes. no. never.**

 

thank God.

 

**also, even if I weren't dating you and we weren't friends, I'd never have tried it anyway**

 

now I'm a little offended. My dad is a handsome guy.

 

**it would achieve less than nothing**

**he is obviously both straight and not looking**

**I doubt he would have done the gay panic thing, but I'm almost completely certain he would have figured out it was manipulation, not sincere**

 

yeah he's way too smart and a good cop.

 

**in this hypothetical situation where I am trying to persuade your dad to do something without being friends with you**

 

I know, I know. Don't worry.

I mean, I technically kissed your sister.

 

**what**

**when was this?**

**why technically?**

 

we're weird, talking a hypothetical thing with my dad is not going to scare me.

  1. right. you didn't know.



 

**no, I didn't**

 

remember when we were under attack with those crazy alphas and your loving darach and Cora was sick and you asked me to stay with her? Well uhm.. she passed out and I had to try wake her up so... cpr dude!

 

**...Stiles, no.**

 

it wasn't like, a kiss kiss.

 

**The "kiss of life" is not kissing**

**Don't make it weird**

 

I didn't mean to!!

you're the only Hale I want to kiss.

 

**Good**

**your dad's objective handsomeness - I don't have any kind of a thing for older guys, but I'm pretty sure you'll age well**

 

yeah I have good genes.

I have a thing for older guys, apparently. And I think you'll age well too. you're getting sexier and sexier as time goes by.

 

_[delay]_

**much as I appreciate the sentiment, please don't emphasise the age thing**

**it makes me uncomfortable enough already**

 

I'm sorry.

 

**no, it's fine**

**just**

 

but, you're not /that/ much older and we've been through a lot together so the whole "experience" thing is bullshit. And we're great together. So, just so you know, I don't care at all about the age.

I mean, it's not like I don't even consider it, but it's just not the most important thing.

 

**I know you don't**

 

so are we good?

 

**we're fine**

**it's just a sore spot of mine**

**I really don't think about it much**

**just...don't joke about it**

**please**

 

Okay, I promise I won't.

and if you want to discuss it or anything, I'm okay with it.

 

**thanks**

**look, I...I've pretty much accepted that I'm not taking advantage of you**

**but there's a reason I didn't act on my feelings for so long**

**and your age had a lot to do with it**

 

Taking advantage of me? Derek, I kissed you when I was 17, a peck on the lips 4 days before I turned 18 and you apologised to me! And you waited for me to turn 18 to do anything.

It's okay, Derek.

I love you. And you love me.

And there's no taking advantage. We both make sure we're consenting to anything that's happening between us.

 

**a birthday doesn't magically add maturity. I always worried as much about you being youngER than young**

**I know. that helps a lot.**

 

except for maybe that kiss since you didn't have time to think it through before I kissed you. And I apologised for that and I will for the rest of my life.

 

**I'd say you don't have to apologise - and you don't - but I don't want to diminish how much I appreciate you caring about that kind of thing**

 

I know, and I know why you feel that way. But I promise you, there's nothing I want more than to be with you. And you respect me and make me feel appreciated and loved and just…so good.

 

**I'm glad**

 

yeah well, I think I do. And I'm thankful for you because you appreciate that.

 

**sorry. I just made this all depressing**

 

Just... relax, take a deep breath. I'm not going anywhere and I love you and remember that respect is one of the things our relationship is based on.

No no, don't apologise, I like it when you say what's in your mind, it helps us.

 

**...thanks**

 

and it wasn't depressing, it was okay.

 

**I really don't like talking**

 

lucky you, I talk for the both of us.

 

**I am lucky**

**incredibly so**

 

now you're just being cheesy.

I love you, I love you, I love you.

 

**and you say I'm cheesy?**

 

I had to balance things. I didn't want to make you feel the only cheesy guy in the relationship.

 

**you say that, but I'm fairly sure I only started being cheesy in the first place to compensate for /you/**

 

yeah yeah, whatever you say as long as it makes you happy.

 

**I'm very happy**

 

and let me just remind you you're the guy who got me chocolate on Valentine's day. It had a card with hearts on it.

I am too :)

 

**you dropped some pretty obvious hints**

**you kept talking about Scott's plans with Allison, and how ridiculous and over-the-top it was**

**I could tell you were jealous**

 

because it was!! they went ice skating in an heart shaped thing. c'mon. that was way over the top.

and I didn't want to do that kind of stuff.

I just... wanted to have something.

 

**no, but you /did/ want something**

**so I got you something**

 

yes, okay I admit it. And I appreciated that, I did.

it was good stuff.

and valentines day sexual activities were so appreciated too.

 

**that was fun**

 

Yeah it was....

 

**we should really do that again sometime**

**with the...thing**

 

yes!

absolutely.

and you can say the word, Derek.

 

**I can also not say it**

**you knew what I meant**

 

I know. How could I forget?

it was awkward at first -the funny kind of awkward- and then so good.

 

**Mm. Watching you was the best part**

**Seeing you enjoy yourself**

 

Oh fuck.

that sounded so hot.

 

**Me saying I like to watch you?**

**Like to see you?**

 

yeah... just you talking about the things you like in bed turns me on.

 

**...I see**

**Do you want me to keep going?**

 

_[delay]_

yes.

 

**hmm**

**I'm sure you've noticed that I like your mouth**

**I used to imagine you sucking me, what it would feel like**

**but my imagination didn't live up to the reality**

**I like the way you're always moving**

 

Fuck. That's so hot.

 

**I like the way you make sex light-hearted, sometimes**

**I like the way you make it intense, sometimes, too**

**I like almost every kind of sex with you**

**I like your fingers**

 

I kind of.. always want to suck you off? it's like... I don't know. I do it to please you but it actually pleases me.

so damn much.

 

**I'm very, very glad**

**Because I rarely /don't/ want you to suck me, and I'd hate to be selfish**

 

I love that you like it when we laugh as we have sex and then one moment later is intense and harsh and then the next is sweet and romantic and then we laugh again. It's perfect. I've never thought sex could be/that/ good.

you are so not selfish when we have sex. And even when we just make out.

so if you want a blow job, just give me a hint ;)

what about my fingers?

 

**I like the way your hands roam over my back, my chest, my abs, my ass**

**I like the way they wrap around my dick**

**I like the way you always feel like you're exploring me, learning me -DH**

 

I like touching you there.. feeling the muscles and the perfect shape of every part of your body..

God Derek...

 

**I like the way you're loud**

**I like the way, even when you're trying to be quiet, when you're biting your lip to keep the sound in, you let out these tiny gasps and moans and whimpers**

**But most of the time, I like the way you swear and beg and tell me how you feel and what you want, and say my name**

 

you make it impossible for me to be quiet. you're just.. too good.

 

**I like knowing that I'm making you feel good**

 

I don't really think in those moments. You make me feel so amazing I just... talk.

 

**That I affect you**

 

you do.

 

**That's what makes it perfect**

 

even right now...

 

**I always know you mean it, what you say when we're having sex**

**When you call me amazing and perfect and love, in between the swearing**

 

I like the way I can feel you smile against my skin.. I like how you touch me. It's a mix of needy and adoring. it's hot.

I do mean it.

 

**I like the way sometimes you can't seem to bear /not/ kissing me, and just kiss whatever part of me you can reach**

 

I love it when you just gasp and moan..

and when you call my name..

that's because I can't bear not kissing you.

I need that. I need your mouth on me or just your skin against my lips.

and I need you to know you're loved and appreciated.

 

**You make me feel incredibly loved**

**I like seeing you boneless and sated**

**I like seeing you eager**

**I like the taste of your sweat on your skin**

**And of other things on your skin**

 

I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to have an orgasm to you saying these things, but uhm... I'm sorry?

 

_[delay]_

**you're perfect.**

**Don't apologise**

 

okay.

 

**I'm not exactly unaffected, over here**

 

I just... you're so perfect. everything with you is so much better.

can I do something to help? ;)

 

**well...**

**I've been doing a lot of talking**

**It only seems fair for you to return the favour**

 

Okay. Yes. I can do that. I'm not that good but.. okay.

 

**You're perfect**

**You're you**

 

I uhm... I like the way your body feels against mine. It's strong and firm but also gentle.

just like the way you touch me. That's how I touch myself thinking about you...

 

**fuck**

 

I like how you're always paying attention to the details. I like how your tongue know exactly how and where to touch me to make me shiver.

I like it when you take off your shirt. It's silly, but it's so hot. It's like you mastered the art of getting undressed. It gives me instant boners.

I like when you kiss my face and then down on my body... I like tasting every inch of you. I like closing my eyes and learning your body by heart, mapping it with my lips and tongue.

 

**god, Stiles**

 

and I like the fact that you say my name in the filthiest way ever when you come.

 

**I love that, I love you learning me**

**mm**

 

I like the way you smirk when you smell my arousal, and I swear I'd jump you right then and there.

 

**you can imagine me saying it now, can't you, Stiles?**

**I'm so hard, Stiles**

 

I like to suck you off, as you know. It's so good. You are so... great. I have vivid dreams about your dick.

I like to feel the vein pulsating on my tongue. I like how wrecked you sound when I have my mouth around you.

 

**Stiles**

**fuck**

**/Stiles/**

 

I like it how you groan. I like when your eyes turn blue for a second when I know I'm teasing you way too much but you're loving it. And I like to tease you. Take you to your limit and pull away. I like how eager you get, makes me eager too.

 

**it's not fair of you to tease me**

 

I like how every single muscle of your body moves when we have sex. I like when you're sweaty and panting and you pull me closer.

 

**if I didn't like to watch you come so much I'd tease you back, make you wait forever**

 

I like the look on your face when you come and how you are afterwards.

fuck.

 

**how long do you think I could make it last?**

 

I secretly -well now not so secretly- love when you can't stop yourself and you come all over me.

not so much.

 

**I like the smell of me on you**

 

I'd probably come as soon as you brushed your hands on my body.

that's why you're okay with me getting lazy and refusing to shower right afterwards, uh?

 

**yes**

**I like it when we both smell like 'us'**

**telling me it won't work just makes me want to try, you know**

 

I like us. I don't know how to pick scents like you do, but I like when I'm going to bed and my pillow smells like you. Or when you let me borrow your shirts, even if you know I'll just use them to show off.

Don't. Please don't. It would be torture.

 

**I like it when you wear my clothes**

**isn't that the point of teasing?**

 

Sweet, ecstatic torture, but still..

Why do I give you these ideas?

 

**I'll just have to save it for a special occasion**

**maybe buy something to help**

 

Like what?

 

**I think you'd look good in a cock ring**

**I could tease you as long as I liked, then**

 

Fuck.

Okay, I guess we're going shopping then.

 

**You did enjoy the last toy we bought**

 

hell yes I did.

 

**you should use it on me, next time**

 

Oh Good Lord YES

 

**you looked like you felt good**

**I'm curious**

**and versatile**

 

I know you are.

next time I'll come over, we're using that. Because trust me, it felt good.

like, really really good.

 

**I could tell**

 

And I have ideas. LOTS of ideas.

 

**...for some reason I'm not surprised**

 

you love it :)

 

**I really do**

**god knows why**

**you're diabolical**

**it's slightly intimidating**

**even when it's also very hot**

**such as now**

 

oh really?

 

**mm**

 

you should probably call me. So you can close your eyes and jerk off or like.. finger yourself. Or both. I did both.

 

**I know I can't possibly imagine all the things you're imagining doing to me**

 

I'm home alone anyways.

 

**fuck. of course you did.**

 

just... things? lots of them?

it was a bitch to try text you back. thank God for smartphones.

 

**jesus, Stiles**

**you're ridiculous**

 

I'm evil laughing right now. Which is probably a turn off but who cares.

 

**it's really not**

 

Is it bad if I say I'm eating a lollipop because it feels weird to talk about blowing you without doing stuff?

you're weird.

I love you.

 

**oh my god, Stiles**

**I love you, too**

**it's not a turn-off because it's such a /you/ thing to do**

**and /you/ are very sexy**

**both in specifics, and in general**

 

that I've heard ;)

remember that time I stopped eating your ass because you said "don't stop" and it sounded like "don't stop believing " and I had to sing the whole song before getting you off? Good times...

 

**yes, way to /completely ignore my request/**

 

I like eating your ass by the way. The way you tremble sometimes.. it's such a turn on!

sorry.

 

**it was a moment**

**I'd rather you be relaxed enough to have fun when we're fucking**

**serious sex is boring**

 

That's what I think too! Everyone can have serious sex, it's what pornstars do for a living. But fun and crazy hot romantic sex? That's something /we/ do. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

and I am relaxed when I'm with you. I trust you.

 

**I'm glad**

**...me too**

 

Yeah, me too :)

thank you. It means a lot.

Although I mean, /relaxed/ is not enough to describe us having sex. It's so many great things.

 

**It really, really is**

**I'm glad I can make you happy**

 

You can and you always do.

 

**except when I piss you off**

 

when will I ever find a guy who looks so freaking adorable cleaning up the cum dripping from my lips after I sucked him off? A guy who both fists my hair as I swallow him down and then kisses me so tenderly? You're the whole package, Derek Hale.

well I got used to that.

but you make me happy more often than you piss me off, so that's good :)

 

**I should hope so**

 

how's your dick situation?

 

_[delay]_

**...I'm getting hard again**

 

again as in "it went down at some point but now it's rising again" or again as in "I came and now it's back to its glory again"?

 

**...the second one**

 

OH MY GOD

I love you.

 

**because of my refractory period?**

 

also because of that.

 

**what, did you think I was completely unaffected by telling you all the ways you make me hot?**

**and I don't know why you think you're bad at dirty talk**

 

no but... I didn't know you came and now you're back at being almost ready to give it another go.

 

**If you like you can try to guess when it happened**

 

because I'm not that poetic about it. I mean, I personally would look at your dick and say that I like it so I'm going to put a ring on it. Or suck you off, swallow down and then tell you scientific facts about the taste of cum.

Any hints?

 

**it wasn't that long after you**

 

when you texted me my name?

twice?

 

**about then, yes**

**you said you were imagining the way I said your name when I came**

 

oh God I'm getting hard again.

 

**I thought I'd encourage you**

**well that's only fair**

 

you totally encouraged me.

no it's not.

 

**we both got an orgasm, and now we're both hard again**

**how is that not fair?**

 

because I want you. Like, now. And I don't care who fucks who or if we fuck at all. For what I care we could just jerk off while kissing each other and I'd be happy and not sexually frustrated as I am now.

 

**any and all of that sounds good**

 

see? but you can't come over because my dad could be back soon and I can't come before you talk to my dad because that would make things worse.

 

**fuck**

**I'll have to talk to him soon - sexting is just not the same**

**congratulations, Stiles**

**I have overcome my fear through the power of your dick**

so you’ll talk to him?

 

**tomorrow**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my co-author for an awesome and funny Stiles - I hope you all enjoyed it!


	5. Perfect for You, Perfect for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants to do something for Derek - something perfect, something Derek really, really wants. He just doesn't know what. So he asks.
> 
> established relationship, kink negotiation, praise kink, dom/sub undertones, bottom Derek, orgasm delay

So, uh...yesterday? With the whole literal fantasy fulfilment thing? That was awesome. Amazing. Fucking fantastic.

Please tell me there's some way I can return the favour

 

**I'm fine, thank you. It was good for me too.**

 

Yeah, but...I want you to be fucking fantastic, you know?

 

**I like doing things for you.**

 

Is that an excuse to leave this conversation or a hint?

 

**Bit of both.**

 

I mean, it's not like you have to tell me your favourite secret fantasy...but also, could you tell me your favourite secret fantasy? Or, I don't know, things. Like the doing things for me thing, that's good to know

 

**I like you being in control.**

 

Yeah?

 

**Yeah.**

 

So me riding you and stuff...that was good?

 

**That was good.**

Cool

 

**I like being able to touch your back. You have nice back muscles.**

 

I wouldn't have guessed that

So if I told you to rim me, would that be good?

 

**I could do that.**

 

Yeah, but would it be /good/?

 

**Yes. And it'd be good if you did the same for me, and anything would be good.**

 

Dereeekk

 

**I love you.**

 

I love you too

 

**I want what you want.**

 

Dude, come on, surely you fantasise about /something/

I promise not to do anything I'm not enthusiastically interested in

 

**Fuck me?**

 

Hell yeah

 

**Yeah?**

 

Sure

Did you think I wouldn't want to?

 

**Kind of. I don't know.**

 

Well now you know

I am equally enthusiastic about fucking you, and being fucked by you

 

**Good. Okay. Good.**

 

See? Telling me this stuff is good!

 

**I guess it is. Yeah.**

**Love you. Lots.**

 

Love you too, babe

Seriously, Derek, I'm not going to judge you for anything you tell me, ever. Worst that can happen is that I say 'eh, not my kink'

 

**I don't have any kinks, babe.**

**Not really.**

 

You said you liked the idea of me in control, and you liked doing what I wanted

That's at least kink-esque

 

**...Okay, yeah, I guess it is.**

**But it's not like I want you to gag me and tie me up.**

 

Then I won't

Not all kinks are intense and intimidating

Ever heard of praise kink?

 

**No. I haven't.**

 

It's people who get off on being praised, being told they're good, beautiful, brave, strong, whatever

 

**Sounds nice.**

 

Yeah

 

**You into that?**

 

Not really. But I can imagine it being really amazing to be on the other side of it, praising someone who really loves it

 

**I think I'd love it.**

 

Then we'll try it sometime

I doubt I'll run out of things to say

 

**I'm glad you think that.**

 

Well, you are pretty amazing

 

**God, you're making me blush**

 

Really? Awesome!

Dude, I love it when you blush

It goes all the way up to your ears and you look so cute and pretty

 

**Stiiiiiles.**

 

No, no, this is great!

You should send me a picture so I can remind myself how beautiful my boyfriend is when I'm having a bad day

 

**...Fine.**

_[image attached]_

 

God, I love you babe

You're so good to me

 

**I love you too.**

**So much**

 

Yeah, well, you're lucky I love you enough to be stubborn about finding out what you like, otherwise we wouldn't know about the praise thing and I wouldn't have a picture of this adorable blush on your handsome face

 

**Oh my god.**

 

What?

Should I keep going?

 

**Yeah. Yeah, you really should.**

 

Hmm...you're all my favourites, you know that?

 

**All of them?**

 

Mmhm

Your eyes are my favourite colour, no matter what colour they feel like being

 

**I'm your favourite food?**

**Nevermind, I think I know that answer.**

 

Yep. ;) Your voice is my favourite sound, especially when it's all gravelly in the mornings

 

**Am I your favourite...place?**

 

You can't be my favourite movie, but you working out with your shirt off is definitely my favourite thing to watch

Wherever you are is my favourite place to be

 

**Fuck. You should come over.**

 

Yeah? Does it make you feel good to hear that your stubble is my favourite thing to feel on my skin?

That the moans you make when we fuck are my favourite music?

 

**Mmm turning me on.**

 

Your clothes when you wear them are my favourite clothes, and when I get to borrow them, I like them even better

 

**Even better? Well they do look good on you.**

 

I like them because they're yours, baby, and that makes /me/ yours

 

**You are mine. All mine.**

 

That's right, babe

 

**And I'm yours.**

 

You're mine, my love, my beautiful boyfriend, my brave, strong wolf, my favourite person

 

**God, Stiles. making me feel so good.**

 

Good

You look so lovely when you're turned on

 

**You should come here and see.**

 

I'll be right there, babe

Do you think you can hold on for me?

Keep yourself all beautiful and hard while you wait?

 

**I can. I can do that.**

 

So good, baby

You're so good

 

**Just for you.**

 

That's right, you're my beautiful boy, just mine

 

**Love you.**

 

Love you

I'm going to be driving now, okay?

You can text me if you want, but I won't be able to reply

I'll see you soon

 

**Mkay. Soon.**

**God, I'm barely holding on, babe.**

**You got me all worked up.**

**See you.**

\-----

Stiles could hear Derek's moans from the _door_ , Christ. "Derek?" he called as he walked in. "I'm here, babe, I'll be up in just a minute."

Derek grinned, and he looked towards the door as he waited for Stiles to come upstairs, not touching himself because if he did, he wasn't going to last a minute. "Hurry," he called back with a soft little laugh.

Stiles pretty much ran up, fumbling with his shirt as he did. "Oh, fuck," he muttered, struck still in the doorway by the image of Derek on the bed. "Fuck, babe, you're so fucking hot."

"You're fucking amazing," Derek breathed out, and he bit down hard on his lip, reaching out towards Stiles. "I need you. I need you so badly."

"Just - " Stiles muttered, pulling his shirts off and kicking off his shoes at the same time. "Just give me a minute, babe? You've been so good, so patient, just wait a minute more?"

Derek's back arched up a bit, and he reached his hands above his head, bunching them up in the sheets as he panted, completely desperate for Stiles. "You made me feel so good already."

"Yeah?" Stiles panted, breathless at the sight of him, as he reached for his belt. "Babe, you wanted me to fuck you - any chance you're prepared for that eventuality?"

"I am, actually," Derek said, and he grinned. "But uh... I'm not gonna last long right now, and... You know... After that I'll be so fucking sensitive."

Stiles shoved down his pants, tripping himself a little as he stepped out of them. "Okay, so, three options: one, I don't fuck you; two, I fuck you til you come and then pull out and jerk off or something; three, I fuck you until _I_ come, even though you'll be sensitive."

Derek licked his lips, and grinned, watching Stiles strip down. "Option three sounds fucking amazing. I want you to fuck me 'til you come," he gasped out, wriggling his hips desperately.

"Awesome," Stiles said, swallowing hard. "Okay, um, positions - jesus, you're distracting, Derek, it's not _fair_ for you to be so goddamned pretty and sexy and everything."

Derek smiled softly, and sat up a bit. "I think you're pretty too. And the sexiest. Definitely." He licked his lips and pulled Stiles into a slow kiss, reaching down to slip his hand into Stiles' boxers and start stroking him. "Don't think about it all so much."

Stiles moaned into the kiss. "I want to make this good for you," he panted when they broke apart. "And it's my first time fucking you, I'll probably be awful at it."

"I promise you won't be. Might take a moment to get in the rhythm, but it won't be bad." Derek kissed Stiles again, and pushed down his boxers, laying back and pulling Stiles with him.

Stiles hissed as their cocks came into contact. "Okay, you are - fuck, you weren't kidding about being close, you're goddamned purple - so I'm just gonna..." He made a vague gesture towards Derek's ass.

Derek laughed softly at Stiles' gesture, and he grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring a little into his hand and reaching down to make sure he was nice and stretched, and then he coated Stiles. "Just like up, push in slowly... And relax."

"Shit, shit, shit," Stiles chanted as he pressed in, "you're so tight, _fuck_ Derek, you feel so good, does it feel this good when you fuck me?"

"Well I've never... I mean, I haven't been fucked before so.... Oh god," Derek gasped out, trying to force himself to relax around Stiles. "Yes. Yes, it feel so good. So so good."

"That's it, baby," Stiles panted as he tried to adjust to the overwhelming sensations. "I've got you, you're perfect, you're amazing, there you go, just take it, baby."

Derek cried out softly, and wrapped his arms around Stiles, his fingertips digging into the younger man's shoulders. "Oh fuck," he gasped out, wrapping a leg around his waist.

Stiles shivered. "Doing so good, Derek," he said breathlessly, rolling his hips a little. "Tell me when I can - fuck - move."

When Stiles rolled his hips, Derek's eyes widened, and he tightened his hold on him. "Now. Just slow. Fuck. Fuck, you feel so good."

Stiles pulled out slightly and thrust deep, swearing at the feel of Derek's hole around him. "So amazing, baby, perfect, wonderful..."

"Oh god," Derek gritted out, and he clutched onto Stiles. "I'm... I'm really not going to last long. Feels so good. Don't... Don't stop 'til you come."

"Promise," Stiles gasped, trying to get hold of a rhythm. "You want my hand, babe, or can you - hnn - come untouched for me? I bet you can, love, you're so amazing, you totally could."

Derek rocked his hips to help get Stiles into a rhythm, and his mouth fell open. "I can..." he trailed off as he felt it all getting to be too much, and then he let it all release, and he came hard, practically screaming out with pleasure.

"Oh - oh _fuck_ , Derek," Stiles groaned as Derek came around him. "You're so - so good, Christ, so beautiful when you come, love you, Derek, love you so much."

Derek felt a shiver running down his spine, and he grinned, panting heavily, and grunting softly when Stiles pushed in again. "Love you. Love being good for you."

"You're so good for - ah - for me," Stiles promised, upping his pace. "So good, baby, so - nn - beautiful, look at you, all covered in come, you're a fucking - work of art, Derek, so amazing."

Derek whimpered softly, and held tightly onto Stiles, shutting his eyes. "Oh god, Stiles, you... You're fucking perfect. Fuck..."

"Jesus - fuck - Derek, 'm close," Stiles gasped, his pace stuttering. "Am I...want me to co-ome in you, or, or on your stomach, babe, like you did?"

"I don't know, um... God, on me. On me, I want to see it," he groaned out, fingernails scratching lightly at Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles shuddered. "Shit, Der, please," he gasped, pulling out. He barely got a hand on his cock before he was keening as he came all over Derek's chest.

Derek let out a soft groan as he watched Stiles spill out over him, and he grinned, reaching out to stroke the young man through it. And then he dragged Stiles into a passionate kiss.

Stiles went with it, still limp from the orgasm, savouring the taste of Derek on his lips. "I'm guessing that means I did good, huh?" he asked, voice cracking, as he collapsed on the bed next to Derek.

"So good. So... Fucking good," he panted out, and he turned his head to press a kiss to Stiles' chest. "You're beautiful. Hot. So hot. I love you so much."

"Love you too," Stiles murmured, smiling softly. "And you're hotter. And beautiful-er." He snorted.

"Nope. Not possible," Derek said, smiling sheepishly, and rolling over to press his face to Stiles' chest.

Stiles recoiled slightly as Derek's wet stomach bumped into him. "Dude, any plans for what to do with all that come we painted you with? Or should I get a washcloth before it dries?"

Derek grinned, and looked down at himself, reaching out to his bedside table and grabbing a tissue to get rid of most of the mess. "I'll have a shower later," he said, and he wriggled up close again.

"I'd better be helping you with that shower," Stiles teased, smiling. "You owe me foreplay."

Derek smiled back. “Whatever you want.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to the awesome Derek I wrote this with! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm looking forward to your comments


	6. Not Exactly Practice Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles really wants to find out what giving a blowjob feels like. What giving /Derek/ a blowjob feels like, specifically.
> 
> mutual unrequited, relationship negotiation, Derek is sweet, compliments, dating

Can I ask you for a favor?

 

**Depends what it is**

 

It would benefit you, too. And really, you don't have to do much.

 

**You sound extremely suspect right now**

**Just tell me what you want**

 

I just want to learn a particular skill, that's all. And I'm asking you, because I trust you. More than anyone. Other than Scott. But I can't ask Scott, it would be weird.

 

**Stiles.**

 

I want to learn how to give head.

 

**Jesus Christ, Stiles.**

 

I totally get it if you don't want to. But just, I mean, you don't have to do anything! It's basically just free blowjobs! Just like, tell me if I'm doing something right or wrong, and bam, oral whenever you want.

 

**I can't imagine it would take you long to learn**

**What the hell prompted this?**

 

...I was watching porn.

And I couldn't stop thinking like...I don't know. I want to see if I'm any good at it.

 

**You aren't yet - everyone gives terrible blowjobs their first time. Dicks are a weird thing to have in your mouth.**

 

Well, I want to see if I have the potential to be good at it.

And well...to see if it's as fun as it looks.

 

**I think that depends a lot on your partner. How they respond to you, whether they're considerate, or inconsiderate in ways you like**

 

Like hair pulling.

 

**Even with blowjobs, it takes two people to have sex**

 

Or I mean. Something like that.

 

**That sort of thing, yes. Also face-fucking.**

 

Fuck.

Yeah. That makes a lot of sense.

 

**The mood matters. It's possible to give an excellent blowjob but not be really into it**

 

I guess that's...sort of what I want to experiment with?

 

**With the mood or the mechanics?**

 

Both.

I'm sort of confused as to whether this is a no or not.

 

**It's not a no. But it's not a yes, yet, either.**

 

Okay. That's...I can deal with that.

 

**You're not actually asking me to teach you a skill. You're asking me to be your fuckbuddy.**

 

That's...not really true.

In order to be a fuckbuddy, there'd sort of have to be reciprocation.

Which I'm not asking for. At all. I mean, you could close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else, if you wanted. Might bruise my ego a little. But you could.

 

**Stiles, I will never do anything without your consent, but I'm very uncomfortable with that sort of inequality.**

**Like I said earlier, it takes two people to have sex**

 

Oh. Okay. That's, I mean...okay.

...you're a good guy, Derek. You know that?

 

**I'm not that great, but thanks.**

 

You are.

 

**Do you see what I mean, though? If I wasn't actually engaging with you, I'm pretty sure either you or I would end up feeling like a whore, and it just...you wouldn't have fun that way.**

 

...yeah. I get what you mean.

I'm sorry. I didn't...mean to make you feel like that, or...shit. I just didn't really think this through, I guess.

I was just...eager to try, and I thought of you, and...

 

**It's fine, Stiles. I've made a lot of stupid choices and had a lot of unhealthy sex, and I've figured out what I am and am not okay with. You don't have that experience to draw on.**

 

I'm really sorry.

 

**And it's obvious you didn't think of it that way. I'm flattered, really, that you'd ask.**

**You don't have to be sorry.**

 

For what it's worth, I wouldn't...I guess a lot of the appeal was just...I'd really, really like to make you feel good.

 

**Stiles, I'm not saying no. There's just things to talk about before I feel like I could say yes.**

 

That's totally okay! I mean, even if you said no, that's also okay. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, alright?

What do you want to talk about?

 

**What do you actually want? To do, to learn, to experience. Not what you think I'll agree to, but what you're hoping for - we can negotiate. What sort of reciprocation are you willing to accept? How could we make this work without hurting our existing relationship? That sort of thing.**

 

...honestly? Everything.

I mean I...look, I'm pretty much a blank sexual slate, but there's a million things I've read about or watched that I'd like to try, and really, there's...I can't think of anyone I'd rather try them with than you.

 

**Why me?**

 

Like I said before, I..I trust you. More than anyone, really. I know you wouldn't push too far, or laugh, you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you, and I /like/ you, and frankly, dude, you're probably the most gorgeous person I've ever seen, on top of all of that.

 

**That's...thanks.**

**It means a lot that you trust me like that**

 

Yeah, well. Means a lot that I /can/.

 

**Yes.**

**This is me, saying yes.**

 

To...I mean, to what?

What are we doing?

 

**For now, we're adding sex to the relationship we already have. I'm happy to try a lot of things with you, but we can discuss those specifically as they come up.**

 

Okay. I'm..yeah. Good.

Now?

 

**One thing - I'd appreciate it if we could be exclusive while we're fucking. Of course you can date who you want, but tell me when that happens, so I know to get out of the way.**

 

...Derek.

If we're going to be exclusive, and we're...already friends, maybe we could just...

You know. Date.

I mean, I get if you don't want to. It's okay. Just a thought.

 

**I assumed you weren't interested**

 

...that's kind of hilarious.

I'm interested. A lot. I just sort of figured /you/ wouldn't be. Sex is one thing, dating this shit show is another.

 

**Is it so strange that I assumed? You started this conversation asking if you could use my dick to practice blowjobs. That doesn't exactly imply a desire for intimacy.**

 

No, it's not...strange, just...we're kind of idiots.

I never thought you'd be remotely interested in that, so I wasn't even going to try. Hell, I thought you'd be a little disgusted by even just the sex part.

But once again, you're...incredible, and sweet, and blow me away.

 

**Hopefully less metaphorically, sometime soon**

 

Yes. Wow, okay. So that's a yes?

 

**Yes, Stiles, I'd be very happy to date you**

 

Awesome

 

**Although you realise this moves the timeline for the sex back?**

**I don't put out on a first date**

 

I am completely okay with that. I'll date you for years. I can wait.

 

**Really?**

 

Hell yeah. The sex is secondary. It's you I want

 

**Oh.**

 

...is that okay?

 

**Yes, it's absolutely fine, more than fine, I was just...surprised.**

 

I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to have sex with you. Lots of it, all the time, in every conceivable position.

But I want to date you more.

 

**That's...even my better relationships have been focused on the physical**

 

Oh.

 

**Not because I don't like the romantic aspects**

**But it's not easy for me to trust people; also, everyone focuses on how I look**

 

I just don't...want you to think I'm like...some idiotic naive kid who thinks it's all about one or the other.

I want to have sex with you, mostly because I want to please you. I want to make you feel good, and happy, in like...every way possible.

But you are pretty super gorgeous. Not going to lie to you. You're just also a million other things, like brave, and selfless, and strong, and kind, and smart.

 

**You're all of those things too, you know**

 

Thanks, Derek.

 

**Which includes 'gorgeous', by the way**

 

...I don't see it, but I'm not going to argue with you if you want to think that.

 

**It shows, that you don't think so**

 

...is that a bad thing?

 

**Not necessarily**

**It's not a problem for me, although I wish you'd realise you were wrong**

**But it's a self-fulfilling prophecy**

 

I'm...less attractive because I don't see myself as attractive?

I mean, I don't...I know I'm not /ugly/. I just...I dunno. I guess I'd classify myself as 'average'.

 

**Not at all.**

**You have a beautiful physique, all long lean lines, even though you hide it under your layers**

**Your skin is so pale - it's really striking, and your moles just make it all the more obvious**

 

Jeez, Derek...

 

**Your face is gorgeous - particularly once you let your hair grow out, it looks so much better - your eyes are huge, and absolutely refuse to be classified as plain 'brown', and your lips are...incredibly distracting.**

**So are your hands, by the way.**

 

I'm bright red in the grocery store, just so you know.

 

**That's another advantage of your skin - that I get to see you blush**

**You think you're average because you're comparing yourself to a different model of beauty and not matching up**

 

Or you would, if I was with you and not /in the grocery store/.

 

**I have an excellent memory and a vivid imagination - I think I can make do**

 

Okay, okay. I believe you.

 

**I could keep going**

 

I’m red enough.

You're sweet.

 

**I like complimenting you**

**You should tell me when you get home so I can do it some more and you don't have to worry about blushing**

 

Because you're a huge sweetheart.

OR I could come over.

Think I might like hearing it more in your voice.

 

**You could do that**

**But considering that I want us to have at least two dates before we get to the sex, there'll be things I can't say**

**I have a great deal to say on the subject of your mouth, for example**

**Which I don't think I could tell you in person and resist having it on me**

 

Jesus.

Dinner. We should get dinner. Right now.

 

**It's four in the afternoon**

 

Early dinner? Afternoon tea?

 

**I'll cook for you and we'll have early dinner, how about that?**

 

That sounds amazing.

 

**Any preferences?**

 

I'll eat anything.

 

**Considering what I've got in the cupboards, I think it'll be pasta**

 

I love pasta.

 

**I think I should let you finish your shopping now**

**You can't exactly drive and text me**

 

Need me to bring anything?

 

**If there's anything in particular you'd like to drink, you should bring it. We only have water and orange juice.**

 

I'm good with water and orange juice.

...we?

 

**Isaac stays over a lot - he has a place here if he wants it. He won't be here tonight, though.**

 

Oh.

Right, yeah.

 

**He prefers to be with Scott - I can understand why you forgot**

 

It's not that.

 

**What is it, then?**

 

Nothing.

 

**It sounds like the kind of nothing that's something**

 

I just thought you meant like. We. Us we. Which is ridiculous, because I don't live with you.

 

**Not yet.**

 

Not yet.

 

**If things work out the way I hope they will, then someday**

 

That'd be nice.

 

**It won't happen before our first date though, so I should probably start making that happen**

 

Right, yeah. Okay. I'll head over.

 

**See you soon.**

 

_The Next Day_

**Since the first date went well, it's your turn to plan the next one**

 

I was hoping you'd say that.

 

**You sound like you have a Nefarious Plan (TM)**

 

Not nefarious.

 

**Well that's promising**

**What adjective would you prefer?**

 

How's a picnic sound?

 

**That sounds great**

 

Good.

 

**It's going to get rainy in a few days though...we should probably do it soon.**

 

It's supposed to be clear tonight.

 

**Did you have somewhere in particular in mind?**

**I know some places in the Preserve...**

 

I have somewhere in mind for this time. It's nice.

 

**I look forward to seeing it**

 

I look forward to seeing /you/.

 

**Oh, I always look forward to that**

 

Cute.

 

**Would I lie to you?**

 

Nope. You're just cute.

 

**I'm not cute, Stiles.**

**Cute is a word for kittens and girl scouts.**

**Of which I am neither**

 

It's also a word for adorable, sweet werewolf boyfriends.

 

**I'm not adorable either**

**I can tolerate sweet**

 

Precious.

 

**I am neither your grandmother's porcelain nor the one ring. No.**

 

Oh my god you just made a LOTR reference. I want to kiss you immediately.

 

**I'm neither a luddite or illiterate - and I'm not Scott either. I've seen LOTR, I've seen Star Wars, I've watched some (although nothing like all) Star Trek, and while I don't currently have a TV, I used to watch plenty.**

 

Derek.

Let me love you for your nerdiness.

 

**If you insist**

**Our next date should involve a movie, I think**

 

That's a great idea.

 

**Are you still keeping up with the Marvel movies? Personally I think they've jumped the shark, but I know you enjoyed the earlier ones**

 

Age of Ultron went weird. I mean, special effects and action, still awesome, but bizarre romantic subplots.

 

**It was incredibly unfair to the characters. I prefer to pretend it never happened, honestly.**

 

Ignore it and it'll go away, that's generally my philosophy.

 

**I accept that the Council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it**

**The battle cry of fans everywhere**

 

...you're my favorite.

 

**I'm quite fond of you, too**

 

Good, because I'm keeping you.

 

**I'd like that a lot**

 

I'm glad. Meet me tonight?

 

**I'll see you tonight, Stiles.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my collaborator for Stiles and the prompt - I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Why Didn't You Say Anything?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have been having sex for a while. Derek thought it was going well. Stiles has some changes he's hoping to make.
> 
> (please read the warnings)
> 
> Est, dub-con, relationship negotiation, emotional hurt/comfort, love confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Dub-con. Stiles has been agreeing to sex that he finds painful or intimidating because it's what he thinks he could get. As soon as he finds out, Derek is horrified, although Stiles doesn't see it as a big deal. They agree to stop having sex until they have figured everything out.

So, um, last night was pretty great and everything... - SS

But could you tone down the manhandling next time? - SS

 

Stiles what are you talking about? DH

 

You kept...moving me places - SS

 

No. Still confused. DH

 

You know, when you pushed me against the door to kiss me, or picked me up to put me on the bed, or rolled me over so you could get to my ass - SS

 

Right. DH

So you... /don't/ like that? DH

 

**...** no, not really - SS

It's exciting, but not in a good way - SS

 

I didn't realise. I won't do it again. DH

 

Thanks - SS

I don't like feeling that way with you - SS

 

I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. DH

 

I get it, that's why I'm telling you - SS

 

Is there anything else I need to stop doing? DH

 

A bit lighter on the biting? I bruise - SS

 

Ha. I keep forgetting about that... sorry. DH

 

And, um, on that note...keep in mind that my ass is still gonna be sore in the morning? - SS

 

You bet it is. DH

Wait, is that bad? DH

 

I like remembering you, but I don't like the pain - SS

 

I'll keep that in mind. DH

 

It's not that - that you /can't/ be rough sometimes - SS

 

But maybe a little more communication in the moment? DH

Or before the moment. DH

 

 

[delay] I'd really like it if you talked to me more - SS

 

You know I'm not good at that. DH

 

I know - SS

 

But I can try. DH

If you want. DH

 

Thank you - SS

I want sex with you to be a good memory all the time - SS

 

[delayed] If you don't like something I'm doing I need you to tell me immediately. DH

 

It's not that you're... - SS

 

I'm what? DH

Stiles. DH

 

That you're doing the wrong thing, or anything - SS

 

Has there been a single time yet that you can look back on as an entirely good memory? DH

 

[delay]

 

Anything? DH

Stiles be honest with me. DH

 

I...when we fell asleep at the loft that one night, when I'd been reading up on vampires for stupid reasons. the next morning, that was good - SS

 

[delayed] Okay. So you haven't enjoyed a single time we've actually had sex. That's what you're saying? DH

 

I've enjoyed things! - SS

You always made me come and everything - SS

 

Stiles you can't... DH

I don't think this is a good idea anymore. DH

 

What? No! - SS

No, you can't do that! - SS

Forget everything I've said, okay? - SS

 

I am not going to keep hurting you. And if you can't speak up to me and tell me when to stop something, then I'm not going to put you in a position where you would ever need to again. DH

 

No, please - SS

Please Derek - SS

You leaving would hurt more than anything - SS

Don't go - SS

 

I can't have you not telling me things like this Stiles! DH

 

Like /you/ tell me things? - SS

 

I had no idea you were so upset. That every time we had sex something was wrong with it. DH

Right. DH

All the more reason we should stop. DH

 

Derek, don't - SS

 

I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning. DH

 

It wasn't, I promise - SS

Please, I - I love you, Derek, don't leave me - SS

 

Don't say that. DH

Don't ever say that again. DH

 

Why not? It's true - SS

 

Stop texting me. DH

 

No - SS

All the bad sex in the world couldn't stop me loving you, Derek Hale - SS

I love you - SS

I love you - SS

I love you - SS

 

I'm not having sex with you again. DH

 

Don't break up with me - SS

 

[delayed] I've tried so hard to protect you but I was the one hurting you the whole time. DH

 

It wasn't that bad - SS

You didn't /hurt/ me - SS

 

You're just backtracking. DH

You're trying to brush it off. DH

 

Look, would I rather it wasn't made perfectly clear that I'm weak and vulnerable every time we fucked? Yes - SS

Would I rather it felt more like love than anger or desperation the majority of the time? Yes - SS

 

[delayed] I'm not in love with you. DH

 

Don't - SS

 

What the fuck do you want me to say, Stiles?? DH

 

If you'd told me that before we had this conversation, I'd have believed you - SS

But I know you, and right now, you'd tell me anything to get me to let you go - SS

 

Shut up, Stiles. DH

 

And I'm not going to, Tam Lin, no matter how much you try to hurt me - SS

 

Fuck you. DH

 

That's where we started - SS

 

I can't do this now. I feel sick. DH

 

Shit - SS

I'm sorry - SS

 

[no reply]

 

Derek, I'm sorry. I should have said something. It's not like I've ever been shy about speaking up before. But there were always good parts, and the bad parts...I didn't mind if it meant I was with you. And that's /my/ fuck up, not yours. I'm damn good at hiding that sort of shit. I should have told you, so we could fix it. Because I honestly think we /can/ fix it. Should have told you sooner, anyway. Technically this counts as telling you. - SS

You aren't a mindreader. It's my fault for letting it happen. - SS

 

I'm a werewolf, Stiles. I should have known whenever you were uncomfortable. DH

 

Anxiety is such a huge part of my life I'm guessing you can barely distinguish it from my natural scent. - SS

 

Look, you can message me all day until your fingers bleed if you want. But I have nothing else to say. I've said it. DH

That's not fair. DH

 

Isn't it true? - SS

 

[delayed] I don't... That's not the point. DH

 

And the difference between excitement and fear is probably damn slim - SS

My heart-rate's up anyway, so you can't rely on that - SS

 

Stop making excuses for me. DH

 

They aren't excuses, they are genuine /reasons/ why you wouldn't, couldn't have figured this out on your own - SS

 

Either way... Stiles. I can't do this. DH

I just can't. DH

 

Could we just...take a break from sex for a while? - SS

 

That's happening. Regardless of anything else. DH

 

Because apart from that, I /always/ feel safe and strong when I'm with you - SS

I promise - SS

 

[delayed] I don't know if we should see each other for a while. At all. DH

 

Is that for you or for me? - SS

 

Both. DH

 

If you can promise me that it won't make you feel worse about all this, that it will help you, then I'll agree - SS

But you can't leave town, and you can't isolate yourself - SS

 

I didn't think you wanted me to lie to you. DH

Look, forget it. Let's just leave it for now and we can talk about it again later. Tomorrow, or something. DH

 

Promise me you actually will. That you won't run away. - SS

 

[delayed] I promise. DH

 

Okay - SS

Text me whenever you're ready, as long as it's by the end of tomorrow, because I'll probably freak out otherwise - SS

 

Go to sleep Stiles.

 

Sleep well, Derek - SS

 

**\-----**

[next day, 9:42pm - no messages]

 

 

Derek, please talk to me - SS

 

 

It's still technically today. DH

I have time. DH

And I haven't worked out anything to say yet. DH

 

Okay - SS

 

I just don't think I can do this. Us. Anymore. DH

 

Tell me why? - SS

 

Because you're right. I can't work out your scents properly. I'll never know if I'm hurting you again. DH

I can't risk that. DH

 

Humans manage - SS

 

Humans usually talk a lot more than we do. DH

 

Then we should talk more - SS

 

You want more talking? DH

How about this? I have been terrified since day one, of one day hurting you too much. DH

Of losing control, using claws, or teeth, or something. DH

I've already been bruising you. I could do so much more damage. DH

It's too dangerous, Stiles, for you to be with me. But I ignored it because I was selfish. DH

I can't do that anymore. DH

 

You aren't dangerous to me because you're a werewolf - SS

Nothing you've done is beyond what a strong human could do - SS

 

Yet. DH

 

Derek, your control is incredible - SS

I've never, ever seen you lose it - SS

 

I'm not as good at controlling myself when-DH

Nevermind. DH

I'm done, Stiles. DH

 

When what? - SS

 

[delayed] It's not important. DH

 

I think it is - SS

 

The more I care, the harder it is to control. Okay? DH

 

That seems weirdly backwards - SS

 

I only end up hurting people. DH

 

No, for the most part, from what I've seen, people end up hurting you - SS

And I'm really, really scared right now that I'm going to be one of them - SS

 

You're not DH

Stiles, please... Let this go. DH

 

Let you go? No - SS

 

You're better off without me. DH

 

I'm not - SS

 

You are. DH

 

Even with everything, you've made me happy - SS

 

We skipped a proper friendship and went straight to fucking. You weren't supposed to... to /care/ about me. The way you do now. DH

This needs to stop. DH

I should have stopped it ages ago. DH

 

You wanted me not to love you? - SS

Well tough shit, because that's not changing - SS

 

You can't. DH

 

I clearly can, since I do - SS

 

Stiles... DH

 

Derek... - SS

 

It wasn't meant to be like this. DH

Any of it. DH

I can't give you what you want. DH

 

What was it meant to be like? - SS

 

Meaningless. DH

 

That was never going to happen - SS

From the first moment I met you, I have never, ever been indifferent to you - SS

 

I guess I have been pretty stupid. DH

 

Depends on what you think you're stupid for - SS

 

For thinking I could fuck you with no strings attached. DH

For thinking this would all be okay, without even talking to you properly. DH

For not noticing that you weren't even happy. DH

 

That last one doesn't count - SS

 

For thinking I could fuck you without caring. DH

I'm sorry. DH

I'm fucking terrified. DH

 

What are you scared of? - SS

 

[delayed] Not being able to keep you safe. DH

 

I get that - SS

That scares me too. - SS

About a lot of people - SS

Especially my dad, but you're definitely one of them - SS

 

Me? DH

 

You're not very invested in keeping yourself alive - SS

Don't think I'm not aware of how many times I've had to do it for you - SS

 

Shit. DH

Stiles. DH

I can't... DH

 

Can't what? - SS

 

I don't want you to worry about me. To care about me like this. I don't deserve it. DH

I have failed you and Scott so many times. DH

 

Fuck that - SS

You do so - SS

 

You're blinded by your feelings. DH

 

You're blinded by yours - SS

 

You need someone who can love you back without- DH

Someone who can love you back. DH

 

Nope - SS

I know when you're dodging, big guy - SS

 

[no reply]

 

You say you don't deserve me. You say you've failed us. But you have gone through so much shit over the years - /none/ of it your fault - and I think that maybe, by this point, it's not unreasonable for me to conclude that you actually deserve to get /everything/ you want. And I can't think of a time you've really, truly failed us - not without having already given us everything you had to give - SS

So nope - SS

You see the world through guilt-tinted glasses, but I'm telling you right now, you're wearing them, and they distort things - SS

 

That's just it though, isn't it? I have nothing to give you. How can you want this? DH

How can you want me? For more than just sex? DH

 

You want me to quote 'The Help' at you? "You are kind, you are smart, you are important." - SS

You have more heart than anyone I've ever known - SS

 

How do you do that so easily? DH

 

Do what? - SS

 

Accept that you love me. Say it to me. Persist. DH

 

The way my mom died taught me a lot about loving - SS

 

Sorry. DH

 

It's okay - SS

 

[delay] You want... talking. And honesty. Right? DH

 

Yeah. - SS

 

Okay. DH

Then I might... have feelings for you. DH

 

Deep ones. DH

 

[delay] You've made me so happy right now you don't even know, dude - SS

Thank you - SS

For saying it - SS

 

Yeah, shut up. DH

 

I'm serious - SS

I know it wasn't easy - SS

 

Look... if you really want us to still be together... then I guess we can try. But until we work a bit on the whole talking thing... I'm still not having sex with you. DH

 

That's fine - SS

Honestly, that's probably a really good plan - SS

 

I sometimes come up with them. DH

 

Yeah, /after/ I shoot down all your stupid plans, like leaving me altogether - SS

 

[delayed] I panicked. DH

 

I know - SS

Seriously, though. We'll be okay. - SS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my anonymous co-author, who wrote a beautiful Derek.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles caught Derek jerking off in his bed when he wasn't there. It caused some tension.
> 
> established relationship, interrupted while masturbating, arguments, (discussion of) exhibitionism, banter

You okay? DH 

 

I'm fine - SS

 

If you say so. DH

 

What sort of passive aggressive bullshit is that? - SS

 

You're obviously pissed. DH

I'm checking on you. DH

 

You know /why/ I'm pissed, right? - SS

 

(delayed) Yes. DH

Of course I do. DH

 

I care about you, of course I do - SS

But I can't put up with that shit - SS

 

Okay, listen, I was pent up and your bed smelled so good and I thought you wouldn't be home for a while and I get that you gave me a key but the window is just easier for me to get in through and I'm sorry about your sheets, okay? DH

 

Derek... - SS

 

Stiles. DH

 

I'm not pissed about the sheets - SS

Well, I'm a little bit pissed about the sheets - SS

 

Why are you mad, then? DH

 

I'm mad because of how you reacted when I showed up - SS

 

You're mad that I ran out. DH

I was embarrassed. DH

A lot. DH

 

It was like...like you didn't want me there, you didn't want me to see you - SS

Like you wanted my scent, and my space, but not me - SS

Just your imagination, and memories of me - SS

 

Stiles. You know that isn't true. DH

At all. DH

 

Well that's how it felt - SS

 

I had just had a shitty day and I thought you weren't going to be home for a while. DH

You gonna get mad every time I need to rub one out? DH

 

No - SS

I'm not... - SS

That would be stupid - SS

And controlling and weird - SS

 

Don't you masturbate? DH

(delayed) You don't masturbate, do you. DH

 

Not often - SS

 

(delayed) I can stop. If you want me to. DH

 

You keep me pretty satisfied - SS

 

You keep me satisfied too. Is that what you're worried about, that you're not enough for me? DH

 

I'm not going to tell you to stop /masturbating/ Derek, jesus - SS

 

I would if you asked me to. DH

 

Why? - SS

Why would you agree to that? - SS

 

Because I love you and I want you to be happy. DH

I would pretty much do anything you asked me to. DH

 

Please don't say that - SS

I'm glad that you love me, but don't...don't give me that kind of power - SS

 

Okay. DH

 

[delay]

...you make it really hard for me to be mad at you, you know that? - SS

 

I'm very charming, yes. DH

 

you're an asshole - SS

 

A charming asshole. DH

And handsome. DH

 

stop it - SS

stop distracting me - SS

 

And very strong have you seen my biceps lately DH

 

stop it - SS

dick - SS

look, just...if you don't want me around, I don't know, stick a sock on the door - SS

 

I always want you around. DH

 

yeah, that's why you /ran away/ - SS

 

I panicked. DH

I figured you could relate. DH

 

[delay]

fine - SS

 

I'll make it up to you. DH

 

I really don't mind you masturbating - SS

Or wanting privacy when you do - SS

It's totally fine - SS

 

I'll still make it up to you. DH

 

oh yeah? - SS

 

Yeah. DH

I'll let you watch. DH

Or I'll try and cook dinner again. DH

Which. DH

Yknow. DH

I'll do my best but I can't promise that it's /not/ going to be cereal. DH

 

Stick to things you're good at, kochanie - SS

I'd love to watch - SS

 

I'll make you a video. DH

 

Wow. You're feeling /really/ apologetic right now - SS

 

Or I just figured out how to use the webcam on my computer. DH

Either way. DH

 

Are you secretly an exhibitionist, or something? - SS

 

I'm very handsome, Stiles. DH

 

I'm not arguing with that - SS

 

I might be a little bit of an exhibitionist. DH

Maybe. DH

That doesn't appeal to you at all? Being in public DH

 

A little bit, maybe - SS

 

Maybe we could park the jeep somewhere tonight. DH

 

Uh, Derek? - SS

You do know that the Sheriff's department checks on that, right? - SS

Like, there's a reason I've never suggested it before - SS

And the reason is my dad - SS

 

Ah. DH

 

Like, I can kind of get the exhibitionist thing - SS

 

That, yes. That makes sense. DH

I see that now. DH

Because you don't want your father to see that. DH

The sex. DH

Between you and me. DH

 

I also don't want his deputies, most of which have been family friends since I was a kid, to see that - SS

the potential of being seen by strangers? that I get - SS

but being seen by people I know? that kind of freaks me out - SS

 

I understand that. DH

Don't want Scott walking by. DH

That might actually break his brain. DH

 

oh god - SS

 

Yep DH

 

I'm not saying no, never on the exhibitionist thing, kay? - SS

 

Just...maybe not in the small town where we both live and are kind of notorious - SS

 

I'm okay with that. DH

 

So, yeah - SS

raincheck - SS

sorry - SS

 

Don't be sorry. DH

 

no, it's just...you seemed really excited - SS

 

I was excited to try something new with /you/. DH

I love you. It's fine. DH

 

I...okay. Love you too - SS

I want to make you happy, that's all - SS

 

You already do. DH

 

Even when I freak you out by walking in on you? - SS

 

Even then. DH

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my collaborator for the prompt and the delightfully snarky Derek. Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles shares one of his fantasies
> 
> outdoor sex, roleplay, wolfed-out sex

 

 

**You:** You did what I wanted last night - DH  
Now it's my turn to do something /you/ want - DH

**Stranger:** Uh, yeah? Seriously? You sure about that? SS

**Stranger:** I mean, that's freaking awesome. But it's not like you have to or anything. SS

**Stranger:** Last night was kinda for me too, if you know what I mean. SS

**You:** I don't have to, Stiles, I want to - DH

**You:** And I hope everything we do is good for both of us - DH

**You:** But last night was my fantasy, so I think it's fair to indulge one of yours - DH

**Stranger:** Oh my god. SS

**Stranger:** But like, which one??? SS

**You:** Whatever you like - DH

**You:** This won't be the only chance you get - DH

**Stranger:** Um, okay, how kinky are we getting? SS

**You:**  That depends on what you want. We'll discuss it, and I might say no, but you can always ask. - DH

**Stranger:** Um. Okay. So. I was thinking, maybe outside? SS

**Stranger:** Like in the forest. The preserve. SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**You:** We'd need to pack a blanket or it'll get pretty uncomfortable - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah! And maybe we could like, role-play or something? SS

**You:** Roleplay what? - DH

**Stranger:** Stop me if you think it's stupid, okay? You can't laugh. SS

**You:** I promise not to laugh - DH

 

 

**Stranger:** Okay.. what if I pretended to be lost or something, right? And you're this wild forest kinda dude that, like, saves me. SS

**Stranger:** But you're still Derek and I'm still Stiles. SS

**Stranger:** And oh my god, maybe you could wolf out. SS

**You:** You'd like to have sex with me when I'm shifted? - DH

**Stranger:** Unless that's weird! SS

**You:** It's...I hadn't thought about it before - DH

**You:** I mean, there's not really any reason why not - DH

**You:** Except that claws and fangs are impractical for a lot of fun things - DH

**You:** I don't mind - DH

**Stranger:** I like your wolfed out face. It would be kinda.. kinda dangerous. Animalistic but like, not, because it's you. SS

**Stranger:** You wouldn't have to do it the whole time. SS

**You:** Not claws, maybe? - DH

**You:** I can kiss you with fangs if I'm careful - DH

**You:** But the claws are dangerous if I want to touch you at all - DH

**You:** And I like touching you - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah, I guess. SS

**Stranger:** Sorry, maybe it's dumb. SS

**You:** Don't apologise for your fantasies, Stiles - DH

**You:** It's not dumb - DH

**Stranger:** [delay] I think I like the claws and fangs and stuff because it's like, you could hurt me, you know? But you don't. So it reminds me how, like, small and fragile I am and that sounds really stupid but whatever. SS

**You:** It's not stupid - DH

**You:** You trusting me like that is amazing - DH

**You:** I'll wear my claws if you want me to - DH

**Stranger:** I trust you with anything. SS

**You:** I trust you, too - DH

**You:** Let me see if I've got the scenario right: - DH  
You're lost in the woods, and you meet a stranger - DH

**You:** He looks strange, dangerous - he has a misshapen face, fangs, and claws. He fits into the woods like he lives there - DH

**You:** But he doesn't attack you; he talks to you - DH

**You:** And then...? - DH

**Stranger:** And then, and then I'm really cold because I've been out here for so long, you know? So he offers to warm me up. SS

**You:** He holds you tight; you can feel his cock stirring, and yours - DH

**Stranger:** Sharing body heat is more effective when you're naked, you know. SS

**You:** Does he suggest it? Bring you to his den? - DH

**Stranger:** He suggests it. He doesn't have a den, he sleeps under the stars. SS

**Stranger:** But he's got blankets and a pillow, somewhere cosy and safe but still exposed. SS

**You:** A nest of sorts, then - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah, perfect! So we go there, and he strips me. SS

**You:** Carefully, or does he rip your clothes? - DH

**You:** Does he use his claws? - DH

 

 

**Stranger:** No, no, it's careful. Kinda tender, despite his appearance? But the claws scrape my skin. SS

**You:** He's holding back. Looking after you - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah. Cause I'm just a lost creature to him, someone who needs taking care of. SS

**You:** Does he take care of a lot of lost creatures? - DH

**You:** None of them like you, I bet - DH

**Stranger:** I'm the first one he actually wants to help. The first one he has feelings for. SS

**You:** Does he tell you so? Or can you just see it in his eyes, feel it in his touch? - DH

**Stranger:** I can feel it. We're so connected, I know exactly what he's thinking. SS

**You:** But he barely speaks. He just reaches for you, and you know - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah. Yeah, he's quiet. He can't speak through the fangs. SS

**Stranger:** Maybe, maybe he's been in the wild too long. He doesn't understand. SS

**You:** At first you're confused - DH

**You:** You don't understand where he's taking you - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah. I don't know what he's got planned, or what he's gonna do to me. S

**You:** When he realises you're frightened, he's dismayed - DH

**You:** He tries to show you that he cares, tracing gentle patterns on your skin - DH

**Stranger:** Holy shit, yes. And I melt into it. I understand now. SS

**You:** You're lying beneath him, in his nest, as he touches you - the gentlest pinpricks of his claws, but mostly the palm of his hand, or the back of it, or his knuckles - and kisses you, light enough you can't feel his fangs - DH

**Stranger:** Is it on the lips? Or is he tracing my body, tasting me? SS

**You:** Your body. He kisses you until you get impatient - DH

**Stranger:** My cock is rock hard now, his teasing becoming way too much. So I tug him up to look him in the eyes. SS

**You:** His eyes glow as he searches your face for something - you aren't sure what - DH

**Stranger:** So I lean up and kiss him, just a peck on the lips, I'm too shy to do anything more. SS

**Stranger:** But I hope it gets the message across. SS

**You:** He's uncertain, but he kisses you on the lips, lingering there - DH

**Stranger:** I'm whining already, writhing like a little desperate thing. SS

 

 

**You:** He soothes you, shushing you, rolling his crotch against yours - DH

**Stranger:** I can't believe how easily our bodies go together, and I feel his arms wrap around me, claws just gently touching. SS

**You:** He can't use his hands on your dick, but he uses them to hold you close -DH

**Stranger:** Maybe he starts pressing quick, chaste kisses all over my face. SS

**Stranger:** And I wrap my hands around his body, clinging to him. SS

**You:** His weight is pressing you down into the nest below you - DH

**Stranger:** I feel so safe and wrapped up and protected. SS

**Stranger:** But I can hear all the chattering of birds and rustling of leaves around us. SS

**You:** Behind his head you can see the sky through the leaves - DH

**You:** You're both completely alone with him, and surrounded by life - DH

**Stranger:** Derek, babe, holy fucking shit I'm gonna come right now. SS

**You:** He can tell when you're getting close. He starts moving his hips faster, harder, grinding against you - DH

**Stranger:** I'm completely at the mercy of your movements, I close my eyes and throw my head back and come. SS

**You:** He kneels up, careful of your oversensitive cock, but he's close, too -DH

**You:** He strips himself a few times, and comes all over you - DH

**Stranger:** I was hoping maybe I could suck him. SS

**You:** Alright - DH

**You:** After you come, he gets off you, but you can see his dick is still rock-hard - DH

**You:** He doesn't reach for it, and you wonder why, then look at his hands - DH

**Stranger:** I crawl over, the cool air blowing against my bare skin and making me feel tingly and satisfied again. I lean up and take him so, so carefully into my mouth. SS

**You:** He groans, deep in his throat. It must have been years since he last felt this, if he ever did - DH

**Stranger:** I move up and down slowly, closing my eyes and basking in the feeling of a cock in my mouth. SS

**You:** He pats your hair, and you can feel the aborted movements of his hips jerking towards you - DH

**Stranger:** It feels so base, so instinctual, I moan around his cock, encouraging him to fuck into my mouth. SS

**You:** He fucks hesitantly forward, testing, but it feels so good it's hard to hold back - DH

**Stranger:** I moan louder, widening the stance of my legs as I kneel so that I'm even more expose to the air. SS

**You:** He fucks harder, nudging the back of your throat - DH

**Stranger:** I start hollowing my cheeks and twisting my tongue, anything to get him where he needs to be. SS

**You:** It's barely any time at all before he comes, pulsing down your throat, grip tightening on your head - DH

**Stranger:** I moan as loudly as he does, swallowing it all. SS

**You:** He strokes your back appreciatively, then lies down on his side, looking at you - DH

**Stranger:** Wow. Wow ow wo wo wowowowowow. SS

**You:** yeah? - DH

**Stranger:** Oh my god. SS

**You:** That's what you want? - DH

**Stranger:** Yes. Yes, yes, that was everything. SS

**You:** Then that's what we'll do - DH

**Stranger:** I just came. Literally. SS

**Stranger:** Just from talking about it. SS

**You:** I'm glad you liked it - DH

**Stranger:** Did you? SS

**You:** It was pretty hot - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah? SS

**You:** Your reaction will make it even better - DH

**Stranger:** I seriously can't fucking wait. That was so amazing. SS

**You:** We'll do it soon

**Stranger:** Tell me about something you wanna try? SS

**You:** I like seeing you desperate - DH

**Stranger:** That's easy. SS

**You:** I'm not imaginative like you - DH

**You:** I don't...you're always beautiful, always hot - DH

**You:** Someday I'd like it if you'd wear a plug all day, so you're always ready for me - DH

**Stranger:** Yes. SS

**Stranger:** You're always gorgeous, baby. SS

**You:** Thanks - DH

**You:** Um...I don't think in scenarios, so much - DH

**Stranger:** That's cool, we can do simpler stuff. If everything we do requires a full backstory we're only gonna have sex, like, once a week. SS

**You:** true - DH

**You:** But, uh, the 'desperate' thing? Plan plenty of time for that - DH

**You:** Because I want to tease you a lot - DH

**Stranger:** Yup. Yes. Definitely on board. SS

**You:** You'll probably get pissed at me - DH

**Stranger:** Almost definitely. But I'll love it. SS

**You:** Mm. I expect swearing the second or third orgasm you don't have - DH

**You:** It'll take us a while to get to that point, of course - DH

**Stranger:** Saturday? SS

**You:** We're doing your thing first - DH

**Stranger:** Deal. Omg. SS

**You:** It's going to be a good weekend - DH

**Stranger:** I love you. SS

**You:** I love you too - DH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my anonymous co-author for Stiles! (I'm just posting all of these that I've got saved now, so the formatting's going to be a little lazy)


	10. Not Actually Glaring

 

 

**You:** Why do you hate me? - SS

**Stranger:** I don't. -DH

**You:** You give me Glares of Doom all the time, though - SS

**Stranger:** I didn't realize. -DH

**You:** So it's not intentional? - SS

**Stranger:** no it's not. -DH

**You:** Okay - SS

**You:** Good - SS

**You:** I was starting to think my very existence offended you - SS

**You:** Which would suck - SS

**Stranger:** No, in all honesty, I check you out sometimes. -DH

**You:** You're kidding - SS

**You:** Dude, don't mess with me like that - SS

**Stranger:** How many times do I have to throw you up against thing for you to get the picture. -DH

**You:** That you're excessively fond of violence as a means of communication? - SS

**You:** Got that one - SS

**Stranger:** Or I wanna touch you. -DH

**You:** Definitely didn't get that one - SS

**Stranger:** I sit next to you, or across from you every pack meeting? -DH

**You:** I figured that was a lesser of half a dozen evils situation - SS

**Stranger:** You're a blind idiot. -DH

**You:** Yeah, well you need to learn to use your words - SS

**Stranger:** Actions normally speak louder. -DH

**You:** But much less clearly - SS

**Stranger:** I want you. -DH  
Was that clear enough? -DH

**You:** Pretty unbelievable, but yeah - SS

**Stranger:** Great. -DH

**You:** You got that it's reciprocated, right? - SS

**Stranger:** I smelt arousal every time i pressed you up against things. -DH

**You:** Oh man, is that why you kept doing it? - SS

**You:** There are better ways to get me aroused, dude - SS

**Stranger:** Yes, yes it is. -DH

**You:** Seriously, fear-boner is not my favourite kind of boner - SS

**Stranger:** Well I liked it. -DH

**You:** You're an asshole, you know that? - SS

**Stranger:** Yeah but you obviously like that. -DH

**You:** I haven't had the opportunity to find out if I like assholes, you offering? - SS

**Stranger:** Well I guess. -DH

**You:** Are you serious? Because that would be awesome - SS

**Stranger:** Might as well. -DH

**You:** Seriously? You'd let me fuck you? Holy shit - SS

**Stranger:** Yes I would, how is that so shocking? -DH

**You:** Well, historically absolutely no one has been interested in any kind of sex with me - SS

**You:** And you come across as kind of a definitive top, dude - SS

**Stranger:** I like to swap around. -DH  
Like do both. -DH

**You:** Huh. Cool. - SS

**You:** I'm up for that - SS

**You:** Like, if you wanted to - SS

**Stranger:** I want to. -DH

**You:** Cool - SS

**You:** Wow - SS

**You:** You know everyone will know in about three seconds, right? - SS

**Stranger:** I don't mind if you don't -DH

**You:** You think I'd mind? Fuck no. - SS

**Stranger:** Good, come over and fuck me then. -DH

**You:** I'll be there in twenty minutes - SS

**Stranger:** Good, I'll already be prepped. -DH

**You:** Hooly shit - SS

**You:** I apologize in advance for how quick this is probably gonna be - SS

**Stranger:** Dw I'll fuck you once you cum. -DH

**You:** Oh god - SS

**You:** I'm gonna lose all the virginities today, aren't I? - SS

**Stranger:** Hopefully. -DH  
Then you'll be all mine. -DH

**You:** That's weirdly sweet, in a possessive kind of way - SS

**Stranger:** I am very possessive. -DH  
I don't share so don't get any ideas. -DH

**You:** Dude, who else do you think would be fucking me? - SS

**Stranger:** I don't know but if they did I'd kill them -DH

**You:** Not cool - SS

**You:** Punching is acceptable - SS

**You:** Killing is not - SS

**Stranger:** How about spontaneously going missing? -DH

**You:** No. Bad dog. - SS

**Stranger:** Fine. -DH

**You:** Seriously, though, do you actually think I'd cheat on you? - SS

**Stranger:** Nope. -DH'

**You:** Good - SS

**You:** Cause I wouldn't - SS

**Stranger:** Hurry up, I'm already open for you. -DH

**You:** Sorry, got distracted by the unexpected DTR talk - SS

**You:** Be there soon - SS

**Stranger:** Alright. -DH


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-3B, hurt Stiles, hurt/comfort
> 
> WARNING: NON-CON

 

 

**Stranger:** Five months. Five months ago Stiles left town with nothing, but two hundred dollars and a backpack. Ever since then he has been living out of his car. Everything just got too much after the Nogitsune and he left. The two hundred dollars didn't last very long so to get money he has been selling himself to other people. Mostly they just wanted a quick hand job or a blow job. Even though it made him feel gross, but it was better than going hungry. Some nights he would think about how people were probably scared sick about him, but he pushed the thoughts down. He sometimes wanted to call someone to tell them that he was okay and alive, but then he realized that they probably didn't care. Tonight was just like any other night, he stood on the corner with the other druggies and homeless people waiting for someone to pick him up, but the night changed. A man pulled up and brought him to a motel room and wanted more than just some half ass BJ. Now Stiles was sitting in his car trying not to vomit. He have never felt so used. He was covered in sweat and come because the guy didn't let him take a shower afterwards. He shut his eyes tight and pulled out his phone, with a shaky hand he called the only person he could think of to call. Derek.

**You:** Derek almost ignored the phone ringing, but then he saw who it was and snatched it up. "Stiles?" he said as soon as it connected. "Is that you? Stiles, please tell me you're okay."

**Stranger:** Stiles sniffled quietly and shook his head even though Derek couldn't see him "It's me..It's me Derek..Honestly..i'm not okay Derek..Far from it" he whispered tears dripping down his cheeks.

**You:** Oh god. "Where are you?" Derek asked immediately. "How can I help?"

**Stranger:** "Two towns over..Can you pick me up..I know it's late but i just wanna come home" he said softly

**You:** Two towns over... "You're in Mossvale?" Derek checked. God, he was so close...if Derek had just kept looking, he'd have found him already. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

**Stranger:** "Yeah, i am, Thank you Der" he whispered curling up on the backseat with a small sniffle, running his fingers through his messy and now dirty hair.

**You:** "Of course," Derek said. "Of course, Stiles. Where will I meet you? Do you need anything?"

**Stranger:** "I'm in front of one of the clubs. i'm in my jeep so it'll be easy to find me" he spoke Softly biting his lip

**You:** If Stiles had his jeep, why did he need a lift? "I'll find you," Derek promised. "Please be safe."

**Stranger:** Stiles sighed softly and nodded. He felt bad for making Derek come get him but he had no money, he was sure if the guy had paid him he would have been able to get gas and drive home but he was stuck here "I will" He sighed softly

**You:** "I'll see you soon," Derek said, and hung up, all but running for his car, grabbing keys and wallet on the way out the door. He barely managed to restrain himself to the speed limit as he drove, his nightmares floating in mind's eye as he wondered what it was that had made Stiles sound so...so broken.

**Stranger:** Stiles curled himself in the thin blanket and held back from just breaking down. He never had seen himself in this position, never. He said no so many times and it didn't work, Stiles just felt so dirty and used and the evidence was so clear on him and he knew Derek would be able to smell it on him and there was nothing he could do. He wished he never left in the first place.

**You:** It took far too long for Derek to get to Mossvale, to find Stiles' jeep, to find a parking spot /after/ he found Stiles' jeep, but at last Derek was there. He looked in the window, struck by the piles of clothes and grocery bags in the back, the blanket covered lump that /had/ to be Stiles, and swallowed hard as he knocked on the door.

**Stranger:** Stiles jumped slightly as someone knocked on the jeep, having fallen into a light sleep, He peeked up from under the blanket and let out a deep breath as he saw Derek, He got up and unlocked the doors before climbing out of the jeep, his head down "Hi..." he whispered ashamed

**You:** Oh god. Bile rose in Derek's throat as he caught scent of Stiles, shame and sex and pain and tears in a combination Derek understood /far/ too well, and he swallowed hard. "Do you want to go straight home, or do you want to get cleaned up first?" he asked, practical because there was nothing else he could do, not without hurting Stiles even more. "I can pay for a hotel room."

**Stranger:** Stiles kept his head down as tears slipped down his cheeks "Can..Can i get cleaned up first" he said, his voice cracking, refusing to look at Derek at all. Hating himself right now"

**You:** "Of course," Derek said, shoving anger down to deal with later. "Do you have clean clothes? I can lend you some of mine." Long habit meant Derek had a change of clothes in the trunk of his car.

**Stranger:** "i have none so yeah if it's okay" he whispered not trusting his voice anymore, he took a deep breathe as he wiped his face with his sleeve. He just wanted this all to be a bad dream.

**You:** "Of course it's okay," Derek replied, voice cracking. "Anything, Stiles, anything you need."

**Stranger:** Stiles finally looked up at Derek with tired and broken eyes "I'm sorry.." he choked out

**You:** "Please don't be sorry," Derek begged, doing his best to hold back tears. "I'm so glad you're alright, I'm so glad you called me, please don't apologize."

**Stranger:** "I should though, after everything i have done..I just left with no word on where i was going, i hid myself from all of you..I just couldn't face any of you after what i did Derek..after i killed.." he said his body shaking and his breathing quickened at the thought.

**You:** "It's not your fault," Derek urged, desperate for Stiles to be okay. "Please, Stiles. Just let me help you."

**Stranger:** "it was my fault Derek, i killed Allison..I killed Aiden..." he choked out, his breathing becoming harder to do "I..I just want the pain to stop..." he whispered

**You:** This time, Derek couldn't stop the tears. "Please, Stiles, can I hug you? Please," he begged.

**Stranger:** Stiles didn't answer bit instead threw himself into Derek's arms, his body shaking so bad and he tried so hard to push back a panic attack, gripping onto Derek as he started to have one.

**You:** Derek held Stiles close, trying not to hug him too tightly, knowing that he had no idea what might trigger Stiles these days, but wanting to give him every comfort he could. "I've got you," he murmured. "I'm here. You're safe."

**Stranger:** Stiles was sobbing and almost screaming into Derek's chest, It took about five minutes till his panic attack faded, keeping his face hidden in Derek's chest. he just stayed like that for a while before sighing, rubbing his eyes as he looked up at Derek "I..I'm sorry you had to see me break down like that"

**You:** "I'm not," Derek said simply. God, Stiles had been through so much. "Thank you, for calling me, for letting me be here, for letting me help you."

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded "Thank you for being here for me.." he whispered, showing a small thankful smile.

**You:** Derek smiled back helplessly. "Do you want to find a hotel now? So you can shower?"

**Stranger:** "Yes please" he breathed out before pulling away, leaving Derek's arms.

**You:** "Okay." Derek took a deep breath, trying to think about practical things again. "Is there anything you need from your car?"

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded before moving to grab his backpack that had his phone, keys, wallet, a journal and a few other things before shutting the door and locking the jeep up with a small sigh before turning back to Derek with a small nod to indicate he was ready to leave.

**You:** Derek smiled, trying to hide his heartbreak that the backpack held everything Stiles wanted to keep. "My car's around the corner."

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded and walked with Derek to the car, biting his lip as he walked, his body was beginning to ache but he kept quiet. getting in as Derek unlocked the car.

**You:** "Where's the best place, do you think?" Derek asked as he started up the car. He didn't know Mossvale well.

**Stranger:** "Uh theres this place i stayed in when i first got here..A few streets away..I think it's just called Mossvale hotel" he said running his fingers through his hair slightly.

**You:** "Okay," Derek said calmly, trying to put Stiles at ease. He thought he'd driven past it, but he wasn't sure. "Can you give me directions?"

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded "Yeah sure" he said and started giving directions, glancing at the other every few seconds, nibbling on his lip.

**You:** It was a fairly small motel, and once they'd parked, Derek asked, "Do you want to stay here while I get a room?"

**Stranger:** Stiles shrugged "Sure, i don't mind" he said softly looking over at him

**You:** Derek nodded and got out of the car. At the front desk he spun a story of a long road trip and just needing to nap for a couple of hours and take a shower, and wondering what the cheapest option was for him to do so? He got told they charged by the night, but if he promised to be out of the room by the 6am cleaning round, they could do him a 20% discount on the single room at the end. Money wasn't exactly a problem for Derek, but he assured them with his 'charming' smile that he was grateful for the favour, and he returned to the car with a set of keys in his hand.

**Stranger:** "You just used your 'charm' on the front desk lady didn't you? like you did with that police officer?" Stiles asked softly as he got out of the car, grabbing his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder before shutting the car door, watching Derek with a soft smile.

**You:** Derek shrugged, letting his non-answer speak for him, glad to see Stiles smile. He rummaged in his trunk for the change of clothes, then locked the car and led Stiles to the room. "Do you want me to stay or go?" he asked.

**Stranger:** "You can stay, if you want." Stiles replied, looking up at his as he shifted on the balls of his feet before placing his backpack, grabbing a bag that he kept his tooth paste, tooth brush, soap and shampoo and conditioner.

**You:** "I'll stay," Derek decided. He didn't really want to leave Stiles on his own right now. "Is it okay if I tell other people I'm bringing you home?"

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded, holding everything tightly in his arms "Yeah, you can tell them" he breathed out, biting his lip before awkwardly went into the bathroom, shutting the door before stripping off of all of his clothing, deciding he was gonna burn them when he got home. he turned the shower on and got in, letting the hot water hit his body. Stiles just sttod under the water, thinking about everything that had happened, not being able to stop the tears falling. Stiles took a deep breathe before he started washing his body and hair. Forty minutes later he got out of the shower and brushed his teeth, getting himself in the clothes Derek gave him and sighed happily. shoving everything in the small wash bag and walked out, putting the bag and clothes in his backpack, looking over at Derek.

**You:** Stiles smelt so much better now - clean, but also happier. "Everyone's glad to know you're safe," Derek told him. "Are you ready to go?"

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded and smiled softly "Yeah i'm ready to go. Thank you Derek" he said moving to hug the older male again tightly.

**You:** "I would have done anything to bring you home safe," Derek admitted. "You're very, very welcome."

**Stranger:** Stiles smiled and hesitated before kissing Derek's cheek before pulling away, grabbing his things "Come on then sourwolf" he whispered

**You:** Derek blinked at the unexpected kiss, but followed Stiles out of the room, dropping the keys in the return slot and going to his car. "Should we get food on the way?" he asked.

**Stranger:** Stiles got back in the car and shrugged "We don't have to, i don't mind" he said but his stomach rumbled loudly at the mention of feed, not eating properly for almost four months makes a guy hungry and stiles was very hungry but didn't want to admit itt.

**You:** Derek raised his eyebrows. "We'll stop," he said decisively.

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded, playing with his fingers as he looked at Derek "Okay"

 

 

**You:** There was a KFC near the edge of town, which wasn't exactly the most appetising, but /was/ open at nearly midnight, and had a drive-through. Both of which were important, since Derek wanted to get back to Beacon Hills as soon as possible. "What would you like?" he asked as they approached the ordering spot.

**Stranger:** "Uh a snackbox is fine with me" Stiles replied, even though he could eat more he knew eating too much on an empty stomach would make him ill and thats not what he wanted at all.

**You:** Derek frowned, and quietly decided he was adding a large fries to the order. If Stiles was still hungry later, he wouldn't stay that way. "Nuggets, popcorn chicken, or, uh..." Derek couldn't remember the other one. He didn't usually eat here.

**Stranger:** "popcorn chicken" Stiles spoke with a soft smile "Oh and by the way i will be paying you back when we get back" he said with a nod

**You:** "If you insist," Derek replied. He had a feeling that Stiles' pride wouldn't let him back down on this, even if Derek could easily afford it. He ordered the snackbox for Stiles, a box of nuggets for himself, and a large chips he wasn't going to tell Stiles was for sharing.

**Stranger:** "I do insist" Stiles mumbled knowing Derek could hear him well. He smiled as Derek gave him the food and he grabbed his own, grabbing a piece of chicken and ate it. it might not be the best but it was the best he had eaten in a while "Thank you, for this..for everything really" he said looking at Derek

**You:** "You're welcome," Derek replied. "I'm just so glad you're safe."

**Stranger:** Stiles smiled softly and nodded "And so am i" he said

**You:** They drove in silence for a while, eating quietly. "You can share my chips if you want," Derek offered.

**Stranger:** Stiles raised his eyebrows before nodding "Alright, i'll take a few" he said knowing Derek wanted him to eat more, he saw the frown when he said he only wanted a snackbox.

**You:** "I won't ask questions," Derek said quietly, after a moment. "But if you want, you can talk to me. God knows I've got no right to judge."

**Stranger:** "Derek...you can ask questions..I'm willing to let you know what you want to know" He replied honestly biting his lip

**You:** "Have you been safe?" Derek asked. Of everything, it was what he most needed to know.

**Stranger:** "safe as in ?" he asked softly as he looked over at him as that could mean a few things.

**You:** Derek kept his gaze fixed on the road. "Has anyone hurt you?" he asked instead.

**Stranger:** Stiles bit his lip hard and nodded with a small shrug "Yeah.." he sighed

**You:** Derek gripped the steering wheel hard enough that it creaked. "Before tonight?"

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded, looking down "I got beat up a few times, but the worst thing was tonight" he whispered

**You:** Derek's wolf roared inside him, but he knew there was nothing he could do. "Have you been..." He took a deep breath. "Did any of it help? With why you ran away?"

**Stranger:** Stiles shrugged "yeah i guess. I provoked those people till they hurt me honestly. I wanted the pain as punishment for what i did.." he admitted

**You:** Derek wished he didn't know what that felt like. He wished /Stiles/ didn't know what that felt like. "None of us blame you," he said quietly.

**Stranger:** "I blame myself though...I wasn't strong enough to stop the things that were happening. I deserved everything i got while i was here" he whispered.

**You:** "You didn't," Derek said, though he knew Stiles wouldn't listen. "You did everything you could. You aren't to blame that it wasn't enough."

**Stranger:** "But i did deserve it Der..." he whispered so quietly he knew if Derek wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't have heard him. He brought his knees to his chest and hid his face. "i deserved what that man did to me tonight" he choked out

**You:** "No one deserves rape, Stiles," Derek said softly.

**Stranger:** Stiles broke down again and just cried to himself. He didn't want to hear that word, he didn't want this to be him.

**You:** Derek didn't know what to do, what to say. For a long time, he just let Stiles cry in silence, but eventually, he said, "When I was seventeen, I was raped."

**Stranger:** Stiles slowly looked up in shock and bit his lip "i..I'm sorry Derek" he whispered

**You:** "At the time, I considered it consensual," Derek went on. "But she was a decade older than I was, she pressured me, and she lied to me."

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded and frowned not knowing what to say "Kate?" he said softly and hesitantly

**You:** "Yes." Derek swallowed hard. "When I was eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, I had a lot of casual, unhealthy sex. Looking back, I don't think I was really in a good state to consent to it."

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded as he listened moving his hand to rest on Derek's shoulder "I truly am sorry, you didn't deserve any of that" he sighed.

**You:** Derek smiled sadly. "Neither do you, Stiles."

**Stranger:** Stiles sighed "I know.." he breathed out

**You:** "It's up to you," Derek said softly, "But you should think about getting a check-up at the hospital."

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded "i'm going too..The guy..he didn't use...I might not be clean and that scares me" he admitted

**You:** It scared Derek too. "If something..." he started, then stopped and tried a different way. "You know Scott would, if you asked...?"

**Stranger:** "I know he would..but there is still that chance it might not work and the bite kills me" he looked down.

**You:** Derek suppressed a shudder. "It's rare," he said quietly. "I looked into it, years ago. If you're strong and willing, it's very rare."

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded "If it comes to it..i'll get the bite..but hey..i could be fine. perfectly fine" he sighed

**You:** "You could be," Derek agreed. "We'll hope for that."

**Stranger:** "Oh i'm hoping" he said with a small smile

**You:** They sat in silence for a while, Derek trying to keep himself together and watching Stiles out of the corner of his eye. It was only about an hour's journey back to Beacon Hills, but it felt like a long way.

**Stranger:** Stiles had drifted off on the way back, feeling safe enough to fall asleep. He was glad to be going back to Beacon Hills but he was worried to see everyone again and explain what happened especially to his dad.

**You:** Derek let Stiles sleep, glad that he felt safe enough to do so. When at last they reached the outskirts of Beacon Hills, he put a hand on Stiles' arm to wake him.

**Stranger:** Stiles jolted awake, his eyes wide before he realized it was only Derek waking him up. He breathed deeply and sat up properly "We in Beacon hills then?" he yawned

**You:** "Yeah," Derek murmured. "I assume I'm taking you home to your dad's house?"

**Stranger:** Stiles bit his lip, he wanted to say no not wanting to face his dad but he knew he should say yes, he nodded "Yeah" he replied

**You:** "I'll stay with you as long as you need me," Derek promised, noticing Stiles' nervousness.

**Stranger:** "I'm just scared telling my dad everything.." he sighed looking away

**You:** "You don't have to tell him anything you don't want to," Derek replied. "All he needs to know is that you're okay, and home now."

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded and sighed "Yeah i guess...He'll find out eventually, he finds out everything" he chuckled a bit.

**You:** "It's still your choice who to tell, and what to tell them." Derek glanced at Stiles. "If anyone has an issue with that, tell me, okay? I'll talk to them."

**Stranger:** "Alright, i will Thank you . You are like my guard dog, well guard wolf" he joked, trying to calm his nerves

**You:** "Anytime," Derek promised. He only wished he could have been there when Stiles /really/ needed him.

**Stranger:** Stiles smiled softly and placed his hand on Derek's leg "Really Derek, thank you..With out you..I don't know where i would be.." he said softly

**You:** Derek gave Stiles a sideways look. "There are other people you could have called," he pointed out.

**Stranger:** "I know that, but when i needed someone the most it was you i thought of. Derek you have saved me so many times and even though you can be a sourwolf sometimes and i can be a pain in the ass. You are the one i trust the most" he admitted "I don't think i could have called anyone else"

**You:** "I trust you too," Derek murmured.

**Stranger:** Stiles smiled and nodded "I'm glad" he whispered

**You:** Derek pulled up outside the Stilinski house and parked. "Want me to come in with you?"

**Stranger:** Stiles sighed "You don't have to" he said looking at him, unbucking the seat belt slowly

**You:** "Do you /want/ me to?" Derek repeated.

**Stranger:** Stiles looked down and nodded "Yeah"

**You:** "Then I will," Derek said simply. "Come on."

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded and got out, grabbing his things, getting his keys out of his bag. He waited for Derek before walking up the the door, unlocking it and walking in slowly.

**You:** The Sheriff had been waiting impatiently since he got Derek's call, almost two hours ago. When he saw Stiles - pale, exhausted, horribly thin, but still /Stiles/ - he jumped up, a beaming smile on his face. "You're home!" he exclaimed. "Oh god, son, you have no idea how worried I've been."

**Stranger:** Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around his dad "i'm sorry dad..i missed you so much" he whispered softly "I should have called or even texted..i'm just so sorry"

**You:** "I'm just glad you're here," John said, hugging Stiles tightly, trying not to think of the dual meaning of that phrase. "Thanks for bringing him home, Derek."  
"Any time," Derek replied.

**Stranger:** Stiles moved from his dad after a while and moved to hug Derek again, nuzzling against the older male "I can't say thank you enough, you are amazing you know that" he mumbled

**You:** "I'm glad you're home," Derek said, emotionally exhausted by the evening.

**Stranger:** "You can stay and get some sleep, if you want, you look really tired and i don't think you should driving that tired" he offered

**You:** "No, I..." Derek sighed and gave in. "I'll take the couch."

**Stranger:** "No you will not be taking the couch, my bed. i'll take the couch" he said shaking his head

**You:** "The couch, Stiles," Derek insisted. "Sleep in an actual bed for once. It won't bother me."

**Stranger:** "Why you gotta be so stubborn?" he rolled his eyes but nodded "Fine"

**You:** "Go sleep," Derek said quietly. "Have another shower if you want, but you need rest."  
John looked between the two of them, unhappy about the implications, but he didn't ask. It could wait until tomorrow.

**Stranger:** Stiles sighed and nodded, giving another kiss to his cheek before pulling away.He gave his dad another hug before going up to bed. Once his head hit that pillow he fell asleep instantly.

**You:** Derek took a blanket from the Sheriff and settled on the couch. He listened to Stiles until he was sure he was asleep, then quietly let his tears overflow. All his worry and fear and sadness and guilt poured out in silent sobs as Derek cried himself to sleep.

\-----

**Stranger:** Stiles awoke with a scream, his body jolting upwards. The dream, well nightmare was just him reliving what happened that night. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he gripped onto the sheets.

**You:** Derek woke abruptly and ran to Stiles' room. "Are you okay?" he asked, hovering in the doorway. "Can I come closer?"

**Stranger:** Stiles panted and nodded for the second question, biting his lip hard to hold back a small whimper.

**You:** Derek approached the bed, leaving a clear line of sight to the door, and crouched next to it, offering Stiles his hand. "You're safe now," he promised. "It's over. You're home."

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded "I know..i just..seeing what happened tonight in my dream just..made me feel scared and sick.." he sighed holding onto Derek's hand

**You:** "I know," Derek murmured. "But you're safe now. It's okay."

**You:** John watched from the doorway, wishing Stiles, or even Derek, would tell him what happened, wishing he had some comfort to offer. "Anything I can do, boys?" he said quietly.

**Stranger:** Stiles looked up at his dad and sighed, he needed to tell him "dad..come here..I think you need to know what happened..I need to tell you" he breathed out and patted the bed and pulled Derek onto the bed also.

**You:** Derek sat on the bed and tentatively wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders, hoping it would be okay.

**Stranger:** Stiles leaned against Derek and bit his lip "When i left..i thought i was gonna be able to get a job but i couldn't . ever since then i used to give guys..handjobs and shit for money but nothing more..tonight...was different..some guy wanted more..I tried to stop him..he wouldn't stop..he wouldn't listen to me, i wasn't strong enough to push him away..He..he raped me.." he spoke slowly, his words being cut off by his sobbing as he explained it to his dad, hiding his face in Derek's chest.

**You:** Derek closed his eyes, rubbing Stiles' arm in an attempt at comfort. It was worse to hear than it had been to guess, though nothing, Derek thought, could be worse than the scent of Stiles when Derek had found him.  
John went pale. "Stiles..." he said hoarsely. "Why didn't you come home?"

**Stranger:** "i wanted to..i just couldn't face anyone..After what happened, me being possessed by the nogitsune and what it did..killing people..I blamed myself for everything and i couldn't come back to face you all" he said sadly as he glanced at his dad.

**You:** "It's not your fault," John and Derek said in unison.

**Stranger:** "I..I know i just felt like it was..i'm sorry" he sighed looking away from them both.

**You:** Derek gave John an expectant look, and John capitulated. "I'm just glad you're home," he promised.

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded "So am i..Sorry i woke you both up too. you can go back to sleep" he mumbled

**You:** "Don't be sorry," Derek said quietly. "I'm glad I was here."

**Stranger:** Stiles smiled and nuzzled against him , wrapping his arms around him as he looked up at him.

**You:** John looked at the two of them and wondered.

**Stranger:** Stiles looked at his dad and blushed "What?" he asked

**You:** "Nothing," said John, getting up. "I'll leave you to it."

**Stranger:** Stiles rolled his eyes at his dad but nodded "Alright, love you dad" he smiled

**You:** "I love you, Stiles," John replied. "It's good to have you home."

**Stranger:** "It's good to be home" he smiled

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Skye-lynx, who wrote Stiles and can be found on wattpad


	12. It's Just a Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kink negotiation, daddy kink

**You:**  So... - SS

**You:** Are you going to keep avoiding me, or are we going to talk about it? - SS

**Stranger:** Avoiding you seems to currently be working. -DH

**You:** From my perspective it's definitely not - SS

**Stranger:** Yes well. Luckily I'm not you. -DH

**You:** Derek, seriously - SS

**Stranger:** What? -DH

**You:** You can't just avoid me like this - SS  
If you really want to forget about it, we can, but talk to me - SS

**Stranger:** I'm going on a trip. -DH

**You:** Don't you fucking dare - SS

**Stranger:** I don't know when I'll be back. -DH

**You:** Then I guess I don't know whether I'll still be available when you do - SS

**Stranger:** Oh. -DH

**Stranger:** Okay. -DH

**You:** Talk to me, Derek - SS

**Stranger:** It doesn't matter now. You'll find someone else. -DH

**You:** Are you seriously going to break up with me rather than have a fucking conversation? - SS

**Stranger:** It's probably better this way...-DH

**You:** No it isn't! - SS

**You:** It's not that big a deal! - SS

**Stranger:** Yes it is. -DH

**Stranger:** I'm disgusting. -DH

**Stranger:** Sick. -DH

**You:** What? - SS

**Stranger:** I called you.../that/ -DH

**Stranger:** In bed. -DH

**Stranger:** It's sick. -DH

**You:** Derek. It's okay - SS

**Stranger:** I'm going to New York. -DH

**You:** Please stay - SS

**You:** Please don't leave me - SS

**Stranger:** Stiles I'm /disgusting/ -DH

**Stranger:** There's already the age gap, I don't have to add the fact that I called you.../that/ to it. -DH

**You:** You're /not/, Derek - SS

**Stranger:** Just...I'm going away. For a while. -DH

**You:** You're not disgusting, Derek, you're a wonderful man and I love you, okay? - SS

**You:** Stuff like that...it doesn't /mean/ anything, not really - SS

**Stranger:** Just. It's wrong. I'm wrong. -DH

**You:** Daddy kink and pedophilia are not the same thing, Derek - SS

**You:** You're a good person - SS

**Stranger:** Stiles. I don't want to talk about this. -DH

**You:** And I don't want you to leave - SS

**Stranger:** Why would you want me to stay? -DH

**You:** Because I love you - SS

**You:** Because you're the same good, loving, amazing person you were yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that - SS

**Stranger:** I should've just kept my mouth shut. -DH

**You:** Maybe you should've trusted me - SS

**You:** How long have you felt like this, like you were disgusting? - SS

**Stranger:** Always. -DH

**You:** Oh my god - SS

**You:** Derek, you aren't, I promise you - SS

**Stranger:** I am. We both know I am. -DH

**You:** I don't know that at all - SS

**You:** It's a pet name, Derek - SS

**Stranger:** It's...it's really not. -DH

**Stranger:** It's so much worse. -DH

**You:** Derek, there are people out there who caringly, lovingly, consensually call their partner a fuckpig. You're not that bad - SS

**Stranger:** ...why do you know that? -DH

**Stranger:** Stiles I get off on taking care of you, on you being helpless, on you needing me, on you being mine. I get off on it. I get off on you being...being my baby boy. -DH

**Stranger:** It's /sick/ -DH

**You:** Because I spend half my life on the internet. I know all sorts of things, we established this about three days after you met me - SS

**You:** And again, it's not sick - SS

**You:** Would you ever fuck a child? - SS

**Stranger:** God no, that's disgusting Stiles. -DH

**You:** See? This is different to that. It's not about you wanting me to be younger. It's about you wanting...well, like you said. Wanting to take care of me - SS

**Stranger:** Stiles...-DH

**Stranger:** What would you dad say? Or the pack? -DH

**You:** I'm pretty sure Erica would say "ooh, kinky" and then something terrifying - SS

**Stranger:** Why are you so relaxed about this? -DH

**You:** Because daddy kink's not that weird? - SS

**You:** Like, kinks on their own don't make you disgusting, especially not if you prefer to do them safely, with another consenting adult - SS

**Stranger:** You're...really okay with all of this? -DH

**You:** I don't think this in any way changes the person I know you to be - SS

**You:** Good, and loving, and loved - SS

**Stranger:** I just...I love you a lot, Stiles. -DH

**Stranger:** I know you're typically vanilla in bed. I mean we've only ever had vanilla sex...-DH

**Stranger:** I don't want you to be uncomfortable. -DH

**You:** Okay, first off, let's be clear: the most important thing to me right now is that /you/ feel okay about yourself - SS

**You:** Secondly, I am not, overall, an especially vanilla person - SS

**Stranger:** It doesn't matter how I feel...-DH

**Stranger:** You cried the first time I gave you a blowjob because you were so overwhelmed, forgive me if I don't believe you. -DH

**You:** Derek, that was my first blowjob - SS

**You:** Vanilla sex is awesome, okay? - SS

**You:** I love having it with you - SS

**You:** But kink does not in any way freak me out - SS

**Stranger:** It was kind of endearing, you got really embarrassed when I figured out you were crying. -DH

**You:** It was embarrassing! - SS

**Stranger:** It was cute. -DH

**Stranger:** You were so sensitive and overwhelmed. -DH

**You:** It was a very good blowjob - SS

**You:** For the record, I have a thing about basically any kind of orgasm control, overstimulation, and nipple play. I'm curious about prostate milking, spanking, light bondage, panties, and cockwarming - SS

**You:** Does that help? - SS

**Stranger:** ...oh. -DH

**Stranger:** That's...-DH

**Stranger:** Yes. -DH

**You:** Good. - SS

**Stranger:** I'd...really really like you in lingerie. -DH

**You:** [delay] Wow. Okay. Score one for communication - SS

**Stranger:** I could buy you some. -DH

**You:** That would be...good - SS

**Stranger:** a set of little red, lacy panties...-DH

**Stranger:** And you could be a naughty little boy and wear them under your jeans at school. -DH

**You:** Derek... I need to know if you're actually okay with this - SS

**You:** Because yesterday you looked massively into it for about ten seconds, and then you practically had a panic attack - SS

**Stranger:** I'm...I /do/ find it insanely attractive. -DH

**You:** But? - SS

**Stranger:** It is kind of terrifying. -DH

**Stranger:** It's...it's weird to just be okay with it? To not feel like a pervert or disgusting. -DH

**You:** Oh, Derek - SS

**You:** I'm sorry you've felt that way - SS

**Stranger:** It's fine. -DH

**Stranger:** I'm fine. -DH

**You:** It's not really, but okay - SS

**Stranger:** It helps that you have kinks too. -DH

**You:** Yeah? - SS

**Stranger:** Yeah...-DH

**You:** I'm glad - SS

 

 


	13. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fantasies, roleplay

Okay, so yesterday was pretty mindblowing. I'm definitely putting it on the repeat list. - SS

Any ideas yet for how I can blow /your/ mind next time? - SS

 

 

I'm not so sure about last night. That stupid batman costume was sweaty... -DH

 

:( - SS

 

There was a pool of sweat in the feet part, Stiles. -DH

 

Okay, that's pretty gross - SS

 

Yeah. It made the it really hard to get ...well, "hard". -DH

 

Okay, new plan: on the 'repeat with modifications' list - SS

Because I loved it, but clearly that costume was a fail - SS

 

I kind of liked it, too. -DH

We just need something more breathable. Or I just take it off once we start actually /fucking/ -DH

I could leave the mask on. And the cape. -DH

 

God, I love you - SS

Thank you for being ridiculous for me - SS

 

Don't mention it. -DH

I've grown used to your weirdness. -DH

 

Because you're awesome - SS

 

Can't argue there. -DH

 

So, seriously, anything you want for next time? - SS

 

Remember our no judgement policy...? -DH

 

Absolutely - SS

No judging here, promise - SS

 

A cowboy. -DH

 

[delay] You or me? - SS

Or both? - SS

 

You. Just you. With the hat, boots, everything. -DH

 

Well, if you were Batman for me, I guess I can be a cowboy for you - SS

 

 

I mean, if you're not into it... -DH

 

Hey. You know the rule. If I don't say no, we give it a shot and find out - SS

 

Great. This is like a childhood fantasy of mine. -DH

My first crush when I was a kid was to this guy who worked at a farm my mom always took us to. -DH

 

Oooh, baby Derek stories! - SS

Go on - SS

 

I would beg her to take me almost every weekend. -DH

I sent him a love letter once. It's so embarassing. -DH

 

It's adorable - SS

 

Enough about me, though. -DH

 

Nope - SS

Tell me about the childhood fantasy - SS

This guy, what would he do? - SS

 

He would always let me help with whatever he was doing. Obviously with the easier stuff, though. -DH

 

Any time I was doing something to hard, or carrying something too heavy, he'd run over and say "Easy, Sugar..." and help. -DH

 

Okay, cool - SS

I can totally call you Sugar - SS

Maybe if you were blowing me and trying to take me too deep? - SS

 

Yeah. Oh my God, Stiles, I'm already half stiff. -DH

 

Awesome - SS

Are you gonna help my with my erection? - SS

See me working it with my hand and offer your mouth? - SS

 

Yes. Yes sir. I can help. -DH

 

I bet you can, sugar - SS

You want to give sucking it a try? - SS

 

I do. I want to so, so bad. -DH

Can I? -DH

 

Sure you can, sugar - SS

You just kneel right between my legs, okay? - SS

 

[[delayed]]

Stiles. I just came. Literally in my pants, while driving home. -DH

Holy shit. -DH

 

I'm gonna start calling you sugar all the time now, just you wait - SS

Also, sexting while driving? Bad boy - SS

 

I couldn't help it. -DH

That's fine with me, just do it on the weeks where you have laundry duty. -DH

 

Ha - SS

You got it, sugar - SS

 

 


End file.
